Edge of Darkness
by Santinar
Summary: This is an idea that I've been working on for at least a year or two and just decided to start writing. I can't really give a summary simply because well...it would take too long...i'm bad at shortening things, ANYWAYS! I hope you all enjoy it and hang on tight, it's gonna be one helluva ride.
1. Chapter 1

**Edge of Darkness**

(work in progress)

Darkness… darkness exists in all hearts, some more prominent than others. Others, seem to have none at all, yet we know it does exist. Most, believe darkness is bad, the source of all evil, but then, most don't know this legend.

**Chapter 1**

The cold wind was blowing furiously, and knifed straight through his tunic. High above the clouds, it was always cold, but he was used to it. Yet no matter how many times he went to war he could never shake the excitement and feeling of terror deep in his stomach, this night was no exception. Though war it could not be called, war it still was, the men standing around him were to be called no less than soldiers. He trusted each man with his life, and theirs with him. Even after all he had done, they thought he was a great man. _Ha. If he could even be called a man anymore._ So close to their destination the excitement in him rose all the more. They had finally gained the location of the enemie's strong hold, finally, the bastard was going to die. Every time they had found where he was hiding, all that was left were metallic spherical machines seeming to be indestructible. They had no idea what the machines were used for. Nothing but the machines were ever left. The coward always ran, leaving destruction in his wake. Not this time though, they were undetected, and he had nowhere else to hide. Every man prepped their weapons, concealing daggers, readying their swords, destroying their consciences so blood shed would have no effect. "Make ready!" the pilot shouted, all moved to the edge of the floating island in unison. Kage spoke "kill Xian at any cost, only kill others if necessary". They braced for the jump that would come soon. Time moved so slowly, each second stretching farther than each man thought they could endure. Finally the pilot shouted "Cargo away!" They jumped. The wind screamed past Kage's ears blotting out any noise that may have reached him. He was rocketing towards the ground but felt no fear, completely confident in his abilities. He saw the shadows of the clouds move across the ground feeling….._shadows don't move like that? Shit! They have an army prepared!? He _saw his men moving in the same direction he was. Toward it. He could only hope that they all saw the threat and were able to prepare for it. They were very close to the ground now; he could make out faces only to find…there were none. _Damnit, their using shadow beasts too_. They looked like men but were made completely of shadow energy, could form any weapon in their hands, and…took a tortured soul to create. Kage gathered the strands of magic he would need in the tips of his fingers and toes. Rushing to the ground, he closed his eyes. Letting his instincts take over. _Wait…wait…wait…now!_ He forced the magic out with a giant whump and sent a shockwave down utterly stopping his decent. Landing like a cat he instantly sprung into the first "soldier" unsheathing his sword and decapitating it in one fluid motion. He saw that his men had landed very close together. Kage started hacking through the mass of bodies, trying to clear a path to his men. Over the heads of the creatures he could see his men doing exactly what they were trained to do. Fight. He had wasted time worrying about his men when he should have trusted in their abilities and focused on the matter at hand. No time for pity, _time was wasted, don't waste anymore._ He continued slashing his way to them so they could formulate a plan to get to the fortress. The beasts had learned his intentions and gathered en masse in front of his destination. He smiled humorlessly "wrong decision". He slid his index and middle finger down the side of his blade activating its magic. His blade glowed black with the dark power stored inside of it. Kage readied himself into a Sprinting position holding his sword behind him in both hands. He dashed straight toward them, sword still held behind him. Before he reached them he stopped on one foot spun on the ball of his single foot swinging his sword in a horizontal arc. The Dark magic of his sword snapped out extending four extra sword lengths from the tip. The magic solidified hardened and sharpened becoming an extension of the sword itself. With one sweep Kage took out two score of the creatures. With a few more swings he took care of what was left and joined his men in their battle. "Report!" Kage shouted, "we lost Wrecker and Makish and aren't able to make any forward motion!" answered Cinna. There were simply too many, Kage had to finish this, and fast. "Porcupine, now!" they all knew what this drill meant he was going to try and what to do. They all moved in a circle around him, facing outward keeping the steady press of shadow beasts at bay, giving him time. This was going to require a lot of magic. He smiled grimly, _this was gonna hurt like hell. _He opened the flood gates letting all his magic flood into his sword, pushing, pushing; Forcing oblivion to take all of it. _That's it_ "Cinna, now!" Cinna went straight toward him. Then with a magical push, sent him flying above the army. During his assent he held oblivion in both hands angling the point straight down. At the peak of his upward travel Cinna attached a strand of magic that stuck to Kage and with a surge, forced him down at a tremendous speed. With his expert aim, the blade found its target piercing through one of the Shadow beasts. The instant the steel of oblivion touched the creature, all the power Kage put into oblivion was released, fused with the dark capabilities of the great sword. To control this explosion of raw power and have it target only those you wanted it to, you had to go through the pain equal to breaking every bone in your body simultaneously. It was all mental, something to be thought and conquered, for most, it was impossible. Kage wasn't most. With his unbreakable will, he mastered the pain, controlled the obliterating power exploding out of oblivion. The brilliant light of the explosion was blinding. No person, living, dead, or of another world could survive this. The magic was specific though, if the controller didn't want someone to die, they didn't. His men came out of it completely unscathed. Kage stood and sheathed oblivion to his back, where there once stood an army was now a pathway to his destination. Cinna took of her helmet and her long raven hair cascaded around her shoulders. He always forgot she wasn't a man whenever she wore her armor. Of course if he ever wanted to keep his balls he would never say so. "So, what now captain?" she asked. Kage was weak now, and he knew it, but that meant nothing to him, weakness was simply a fog in his mind, just one more obstacle to overcome. He had complete control over his mind and all that he was. Kage looked over his shoulder to his men each standing ready for his next order, completely unfazed by the spectacle their captain had just performed, but, this wasn't the first time they had seen it either. Suddenly, Kage was in another place, another time, committing an old sin, feeling the over whelming heat of the fire, the smell of burning flesh in the air. Kage snapped back to reality, he had to clear his mind, it was all old shit. No one can change the past. His men still behind him, he said without turning "we move forward". He always did. He walked toward the fortress. His men followed, it was all about to end, no more death, no more suffering. It all ended with this single trip to the top, and then Kage could be done. He could finally start a new life with Cinna, no more of this life, no more. No more. Yet as they neared the giant tower, the uneasy feeling Kage had grew stronger and stronger. How could he have had such a large army ready in time? How could he have known they were coming? They reached the fortress….the front doors were open "no" Kage ran through the doors. He sprinted up the steps taking 3 at a time; _no…no…NO!_ _This can't be happening, it can't be. _He was a blur now, taking as many stairs at a time as he could, leaping over entire sections. He reached the top finally, trying to banish all doubt from his mind. He barreled through the doors into the throne room, unsheathing his sword. He looked frantically around the room. No one was there, the room was empty. Except for one thing; a portal in the middle of the room, making the room devoid of all sound. Kage's heart sunk down to the depths of despair in that silence. His new life with Cinna, his new life at all, was ripped away from him. He was doomed with this existence for eternity. Xian had done it… he had escaped to another realm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Link's eye's snapped open as he awoke from another nightmare. He had been having nightmares every night this month. In this one, many black faceless people had been trying to tear him apart while whispering everything he doubted about himself. He slowly got out of bed to the wash basin nearby and splashed water onto his face. Link noticed a slight chill in his house and realized the window was open. He smiled. Link climbed the ladder from his bedroom to the main floor. Just as he suspected, there she was, asleep on the couch. He couldn't help but smile when he looked at her. Her long golden blonde hair strewn about tangled and everywhere, yet it couldn't have looked more perfect. The first rays of dawn sunlight improved her beauty as it shone off her hair and cheeks. He appreciatively looked over the slender hourglass figure she had. And of course she had fallen asleep in only her shirt, almost as if she knew what it did to him. The skin of her bare legs was smooth, soft, and white as snow. The softness of her skin just a reflection of the softness of her heart. Her face was in the peaceful form of sleep, her chest raised and lowered slowly and rhythmically as she breathed. Full lips, long eyelashes, same perfect skin. She really was the most beautiful girl in the world, and for not the first time, he fell in love. He ached to be with her, but knew he couldn't. She was from the royal family and she was on a totally different level than him. They had been friends almost since they were very young, yet her father hated that she could be childhood friends with a plebian. The fact that she spent so many nights here when she didn't want to be at the castle didn't help matters either. He was sure she didn't like him romantically anyway. She sure as hell didn't know how much he loved her. "Are you going to stare at me all morning or are you going to join me my lord?" Link snapped back to reality and realized he was still staring at her. _Wait…did She just say….and…my lord_? His mouth dropped open and he blushed furiously. _She couldn't mean...surely she couldn't?_ He looked into her big brown eyes, now open and focused only on him. Those eyes that saw him to his soul, and made him feel accepted. _Did she really mean_…then he saw the devilish smirk on her lips. She was joking. He recovered quickly, ready to joke back. "If I join you milady you will have to lose the undergarments." She laughed, and it was one of the most beautiful noises he could have ever heard, and…was she blushing a little? She stood up off the couch and stretched "my, my, feeling a little daring today are we?" "Well when you're dressed like that how can I not be?" She looked down and noticed as if for the first time she wasn't wearing any pants. She smiled shyly and blushed a bit more "pervert" "you sneak into MY house while I'm asleep, take off YOUR Skirt, and then invite me to bed and I'M the pervert?" She was blushing a lot now, God how she could melt his heart when she did. "Well this place is more of a home to me than my actual house is, so I feel safe here." For one moment he let himself feel the sense of joy she had just given him with that comment. She had been here so many times so it WAS practically her house too, but to hear her say that set his heart free. She smiled wickedly "and you're here so how could I keep my pants on, your just too much" it was his turn to blush "ha ha very funny" she had no idea how much he wished that were true. "Oh you think I'm joking do you?" She got a little closer "you're not wearing a tunic after all" oh, right, he wasn't wearing one…wonderful. He blushed even more. She was getting closer now "you know" she was practically against him now "the way you are, you are making me a little warm" she pressed her hands against his abs gently sliding them up. This simple touch set his body afire. Her voice was low, seductive. "If you don't put something on" she licked her lips staring at his, and he couldn't help but stare back. "I may just lose something soon." He was utterly speechless; transfixed to this spot "what do you say?" she was looking into his eyes now. He was intoxicated by her, he wasn't sure if she was joking anymore, but she had to be didn't she? Then he saw her lip quiver…she was stifling laughter. She was teasing him, they were friends, and this is what they did. He shouldn't be standing there like an idiot, she would catch on to his feelings for her. _My turn_. He put his hands at her waist, and pulled her close, slowly "I say, forget the tunic." Trying his best to be seductive. She obviously was not expecting this by the look on her face. He liked still being able to surprise her. Her face broke out into a giant smile "go get your tunic you big lunk head" her face was friend like as always but… was it just his imagination or did something in her eyes beg for more? No time to find out, he bowed elegantly as he always did when they would joke "as you wish, milady" he returned her smile. She curtsied with her shirt, giving a little giggle "I have to go back to the castle before I cause an uproar, but can I count on seeing you if I'm back when you're done smithing tonight?" he was already climbing the ladder to go grab his tunic "of course." "Then I will see you tonight "my lord" ". She slipped her skirt on and slipped out the door. Link had reached the top of the ladder. He went to the wash basin and dunked his head in the cold water. He came up gasping. He loved Zelda, but sometimes, he thought her teasing was more than he could take.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Zelda closed the door to Link's house behind her and then slumped against the door. She couldn't believe what she had done. She couldn't believe what she had ALMOST done. "I may lose something?" what the hell had she been thinking!? Yet, she didn't think she would have regretted it if she had. To see him shirtless, every toned muscle on display, exactly where it should be. His wonderful blonde hair disheveled from sleep, seeming to make look all the better. That crooked boyish smile that she couldn't help but smile back at, and those blue eyes. Those wonderful, mystifying dark blue eyes. She felt safe when she just saw those eyes, but when they focused on her; everyone ceased to exist and all she wanted was him. She couldn't control herself, her body had moved on its. She had "snuck" in many times since they were young. She had never done anything this daring; She went to sleep practically naked! The thought had even crossed her mind of sleeping completely that way. Yet it hadn't felt wrong. In fact it had felt like one of the rightest decisions she had ever made. She had just wanted to be near him. For a glorious moment she had allowed herself to touch him, it was one of the best feelings in the world. Then he had pulled her closer so that her body was touching his. He had no idea how much she didn't want him to stop, she didn't give a damn what her father said, She loved link. The only reason she was out here now and not doing something entirely different in there was because she had to get back to the castle. She had to shake herself, that wasn't the only reason. She knew that Link never even thought about her like that. This whole thing was just one of her jokes to him, just like every other time. She couldn't have done any more, she wanted to, but she didn't want to risk their friendship, the sheer thought of losing him was more than she could take. Zelda took a deep breath and started to climb down the tree. This was always familiar to her. Link's house had started as a simple tree house they had used as a fort as children. He liked the place so much that when he became strong enough he turned it into a house. It was small, but cozy, and livable, mostly, it felt like home. He had even had to rebuild the whole thing by himself. His parents had died while he was still nothing more than a child. That's what had actually brought Zelda and Link together. He'd had nowhere to go so, he had snuck into the castle and then into a random room. That room had just happened to be hers. She still had no idea how a 6 year old little boy had snuck past all the guards in the entirety of Hyrule castle. She had gotten back into her room and found a shivering blue eyed blonde haired boy under her bed, fast asleep. Her father had taught her she should summon her guards if she ever found someone in her room that shouldn't be there. Yet she just couldn't, something inside her told her to help this boy, this orphan. Who knew it would turn out to be a lifelong friendship. Link and her had spent every day thereon together. She made sure he was always fed, him not having any way to provide for himself at that age. He always apologized that he couldn't pay her back, without realizing he already had. He'd given her a friend. As the months rolled on, her father had eventually found out that she was harboring a boy in the castle. Link had lived in a storeroom, but he still didn't like his daughter spending so much time with this strange and unknown boy, so he had gotten his soldiers to build link a club house in a tree in Kakaroko village, a village nearby to the castle. Which eventually as you know Link rebuilt into his house, which now stands there. Her father had also gotten Link a job in the village, as a sword smith. Though link moved away, that didn't keep Zelda away. They still found time to enjoy each other's company. They were both 18 now and their close friendship hadn't changed, they were still one of the most precious things to each other. Yet for her it was love, she may have been very young, but she had fallen instantly in love the first time she had seen him sleeping under her bed. She had gotten into his house many times and blamed it on not wanting to be in the castle, when really all she wanted was to be near him. She had debated many a time just crawling in bed with him, but she didn't want to jeopardize their friendship. She knew he loved her as a friend, but that he didn't love her like she loved him. She wanted nothing more than to be with him forever, she had even had thoughts to marry him. Yet she knew that was too much to hope for. So if she had to stay only friends to stay near him, then that's what she would do. It didn't stop her wanting for him though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The sky had finally receded into its orange pastel, leeching the blue of day and replacing it with evening. Link had finished his work of the day and could finally go home. His house was just right outside of the village in the nearby forest. Link reached the tree in which his house rested and he began climbing up the old gnarled ladder that led to the door. Each step, each hand hold, each branch he passed was familiar; each one like an old friend, there to greet him every time he got home. He grabbed the handle of the door, opened it and walked in. There she was, on the couch, waiting for him, just like she said she would. Link closed the door. "You know, I have a wonderful front door, you should use it sometime". He climbed the ladder in his house to the top floor where his bedroom was and closed the window she always came in. "I wouldn't be me if I did things like everybody else" She said as she climbed the ladder to his room. "Very true" He smiled thinking it was completely true. She flopped onto his bed "Are you ready for the special evening tonight?" she asked "special evening?" he sat down next to her. She smiled "don't tell me you forgot" he did "well I know, but I also know how much you love to tell me things, so tell me what it is". She rolled her eyes still smiling "well first of all tonight is the annual fireworks festival" oh, he knew about that, but it wasn't really all that special, at least not special enough for Zelda to expect him to remember it. "And" she said "it will be the 12 year anniversary of the first day we met" crap. How could he have forgotten that? Now he knew why she expected him to remember. Better play it off like he did remember. He smiled "thought I forgot didn't you?". "You remembered?". "Of course, you're the most important person in my life, I'd never forget the day I met you" She blushed quite a bit. You idiot, if she didn't think you liked her before, She sure as hell does now. "Good, just for that, you get a special surprise during the fire work show." "Special surprise?" "It's something I've never given to you before so you'll never guess what it is" she must have been right because he was clueless. "We have to go to our special hiding place for you to get it though." Their "special hiding place" was Eagle Rock. A giant boulder placed just on the edges of the forest facing all of Hyrule field. It got its name sake by all of the eagles that liked flock around it. A very clever name when you're six. When they didn't want to be found, that's where they went, her father's guards eventually found the hiding place so it wasn't much of a secret or a hiding place anymore. It still had a great view though. Perfect for the fireworks festival, so he thought nothing of the fact that they were going to be alone. "Now, are you gonna go down the ladder, or am I gonna have to change in front of you?" She hesitated, opened her mouth as if to say something then went down without a word. Well, that was…new. Oh well. Link took off his dirty smithing shirt he wore so as not to get his favorite tunic dirty. He grabbed the tunic, and slipped it on. It was a dark green, as green as the depths of the forest and a bit longer than usual tunics. It fit perfectly to his body not skin tight, but snug enough, but then, it had always fit perfectly. From the first time he wore it to now, even if he was 18. It was the only thing he had left from his parents. The fabric wasn't worn out per say, but worn so it was perfectly broken in. He grabbed his leather belt and synched it around his waist. This tunic felt like it was a part of him, he couldn't explain it, but he felt stronger whenever he wore it. Link descended the ladder and turned to Zelda. She smiled "I always did think you looked best in that" He smiled back "ready to go?" she said, he nodded. And then they were off, talking about everything, keeping nothing to themselves, because there was nothing to hide, they each accepted the other completely. They had finally reached Eagle Rock when the first tendrils of darkness were spreading across the sky. The rock was a huge grey monolith. At least two tree heights tall with a perfectly flat top that was about 20 paces in width. No one knew how it got there; it was one of the great mysteries of Hyrule. The only way up to the top was a set of holes in the face of the rock seemingly perfect for getting to the top. Link and Zelda climbed to the top and sat on the moss infested area. Moss only grew on the top of the rock and covered the entire area seeming to make a blanket. A perfect place to look at Hyrule or fireworks. The climb to the top took a little time as the hand and foot holds were slippery so by the time they got there the sky was dark and the first stars were beginning to take up the sky. "Ok, now you said you had a special surprise for me?" She smiled and nodded "you have to close your eyes first" He looked at her as if she were going to play some prank on him. "Oh come on, just close em" He sighed and then closed his eyes. He felt her move closer and then put something on his lap. "Ok, open your eyes" Link opened his eyes and looked at his legs. It was a hat. Well, he thought it was hat. It looked a bit like a triangle so that it would give your head a tail of sorts. That wasn't the part that made him pick it up ever so gently though. It was made of the same material as his tunic. "Where…where did you get this?" "Look inside" she said softly. Link took the hat and opened the space made for the head. There was a tag sewn into the fabric, it read: "Link, When you come of age, wear this, it will suit you well, you have the fighting spirit you will need after all" Link was on the verge of tears. This was his father's. He hadn't thought of his parents in months, suddenly they were back in his mind, Link almost couldn't hold back the flood of emotion. "Where did you get this?" he asked softly. "When you had first snuck into the castle it must have been attached to your back, it was stuck on the bottom of my bedframe". He'd worn this exact tunic the night Zelda found him when they first met; his parent's had just given him the tunic that same day, the day they died. Why would his father have hidden the hat on the back of the tunic? Why would he have put a note inside of it? Why would he have written like he was leaving? It was almost as if he knew they were going to die. Link's head was a jumbled mess of questions without answers. He felt so disoriented; he wasn't sure what to do. His hand felt warm, he looked down. Zelda had taken his hand "it's alright, I'm here". He looked into her eyes, they showed only warmth. He felt safe, the questions didn't matter, he had Zelda with him. That's all he needed. He smiled and hugged her holding her close. Maybe a moment to long for her, but he needed just that extra moment. Just feeling her presence envelope him, putting his mind at ease. He still didn't want to let go, but he did. "Thank you" he said. She smiled "remember, I'm always here" He smiled, THIS, was why he loved her. "Well don't just sit there, put it on!" "Haha alright, alright I'm putting it on". Link took the hat and put the mouth over his head, dangling the tail down his back. "So how do I look?" "Honestly, I couldn't imagine you wearing anything else." "Good, because I think I like it." Just like the tunic, it fit perfectly. And the feeling of the cloth was comforting. It was amazing how a simple article of clothing could have such an effect on someone. Suddenly a wash of bright light illuminated the entire night sky and Eagle rock. "The fireworks are starting!" Zelda pulled Link closer and stared at the spectacle of exploding lights in the starry sky. Liquid silver, bright oranges and every color under the rainbow were in the air; each taking its turn to dazzle the onlookers and rain down back to earth. Link loved fireworks, it was mostly because he got see Zelda watch the sky in wonder, but he liked the colors too. They both sat watching the night sky explode; seeing the world through the eyes of children once again. After twenty minutes of grandeur the firework spectacle finally sputtered out with the last spark. They were suddenly in darkness and the light of the moon. The music of the land the only sound to be heard. Link sat there a few moments more, drinking in the beauty of the night. Both he and Zelda looked at each other simultaneously and realized they were still holding hands, and had been the whole time. They both blushed and let go immediately, turning away from the other. "I guess we should go back now huh?" Link said. Zelda was just silent. They climbed down to the bottom of Eagle Rock. Zelda paused "I don't want to go back to the castle". Link smiled "Then let's go back home". Home. He didn't say my house, but home. The word now had new meaning to her; he referred to something that belonged to both of them. Like she was his, and he was hers. She smiled shyly "let's go home" She started walking back to their house. Link followed. He'd called it their house as a sort of joke, but she seemed so happy. He felt like she wanted to be with him, not just wanting to be anywhere but at the castle. He felt a warmth glow in him. No matter where he was, Zelda was his home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

They reached link's house which was barely visible now. The trees were obscuring the moon so only streams of pale moon light were able to pool around the house. It didn't matter though; Link and Zelda memorized every crack, knot and branch of this tree. They easily made the ascent to the front door. Link opened the door and walked in first. "I'm gonna go make sure the food is staying cold in the basement, don't wait up for me you can go to sleep". "Ok" she said. He walked through the kitchen to the hole that led to the basement. A section of the trunk of the tree had been hollowed out all the way through, making it possible to have a passage inside the house to the basement. The basement was there for perishable food storage, being in place where the ground was always wet made it cold enough to keep the food good. He climbed down to look around. Everything seemed to be in order. He would be able to make breakfast in the morning. Link paused and smiled at the thought. Sleeping with Zelda here, waking up with her, enjoying breakfast, it was almost like they were a couple. Except for the part where she doesn't like you, other than that, it's just a fantastic fantasy. _Idiot_. Link made his way back up to the main floor. He saw a bump on the couch covered in a blanket, he smiled. Zelda had this miraculous ability to fall asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. He walked toward the ladder to his room and noticed the pile of clothes next to the couch. A skirt and a shirt. He stood there gawking like an idiot. Sometimes he thought she was TRYING to kill him. He climbed the ladder quickly. _I think she may be getting TOO comfortable here…unless she was planning on something else…then maybe it was ok_. Link shook his head to clear it. _Gaaaaaah! Go to bed and shut up you numbskull_. Link uncinched his belt and pulled his tunic off. Then he pulled the hat off, he looked at it for a second. _Father, I miss you_. He put the hat down on his dresser and flopped onto the bed. He closed his eyes. He wondered if this night would be like so many others, filled with nightmares. He almost wished he'd asked Zelda to sleep in his bed with him…_I have GOT to get a grip of myself_. He lay there for a few moments and then felt something moving up legs. There were a few and they seemed to be small as they moved from his legs to his stomach. _Stupid bugs_. He reached down to brush them off. That definitely wasn't a bug. It was…a hand. Link almost jumped out of the bed. He lifted the covers and looked down as fast as he could. He couldn't believe it, it was…Zelda!? _Oh shit, oh shit, oh SHIT_. She wasn't naked but she may as damn well have been. She was in a night clothing of some sort it was very short, very thin and with the moon light VERY see-through. _Thank you mister fucking moon!_ She was moving closer and up towards him, slightly brushing her body against his. "Z…Zel…da?" He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. Her eyes were two twin pools of desire locked onto him, she was moving closer. Was this one of her jokes!? No, it couldn't be, he'd never seen her like this. She was fully on top of him now. He felt her against him. Her slender form pressed so close against his body made him feel muscular. Her face was practically touching his. He perfume enveloped him, intoxicating him. Was she really wearing this perfume the whole time? What the hell was going on!? Had she planned this? She had to of, were else would she have gotten the poor excuse of fabric she was wearing as clothes? "…Zeld-?" She placed a finger to his lips. "I want to sleep with you. I want to be in your arms when I wake up." He couldn't think. THIS constituted as sleeping!? He had wished this would happen, but never in his wildest dreams thought it would. Did…did she really feel this way? How long had she felt this way? "But sleep will come later." well that shut his brain up and brought him back. Now he could truly see how short and see through her…whatever it was, was. He could see her…oh God, he was going to lose control. Was this all true? Was this really happening? She…she wanted to…he dare not even finish that thought. He was so confused he didn't know what to do. Yet through the mess of thought and emotion that was his mind, there was a whisper there telling him. This is right. Then, she kissed him. Suddenly, the world lost all meaning, nothing mattered but this moment. Everything dissolved into the softness of her lips, he lost himself in her. All that was important was here and now and he kissed back. The years of concealed love that he had for her were released in this kiss. So much passion was in this single moment. She pulled away. Oh God no, what had he done, how had he screwed up this fast? She looked at him, her eyes were filled with fierce passion; she wanted more. HE wanted more. "I love you" she said. He kissed her with all the burning passion that filled him. He had waited so long for those words. He had waited so long for this moment. Finally, FINALLY, he was with Zelda. Kiss melted into kiss and touch moved touch. She was sliding his trousers off. He was sliding her night wear off. Her bare skin was against his. The soft perfectness of her that he had admired for so long was within his reach. She yielded to him, she wanted him, she was all his. Everything was off now, their desire and passion for each other had reached its peak. Every moment that lead to this was about to be merged and formed into one act. Then the ground outside cracked open.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A shockwave was sent through the whole house scattering things from shelves and cupboards everywhere. Link and Zelda also found themselves on the floor in a mess of skin and sheets. Link looked at Zelda, her eyes were wide with fear. "What the hell was that?" she said. They both detangled themselves from the blanket and rushed to window. Looking outside they saw a chunk of earth missing right next to the tree in which Link's house rested. The piece wasn't very big; only as wide as a man is tall; but it was so deep the bottom remained unseen. The crack began to glow a deep purple letting only shafts of light out. Soon though the hole became filled with the light, but it seemed to coagulate and form a liquid surface of purple light filling the entire hole. Link had never seen anything like it before, whatever it was, it didn't look good. _Of course the freaky purple thing had to show up now, of all times._ The moment Link had been waiting for, for so many years was cut horribly short. "…Link?" He looked at Zelda; the words came out of her lips so small and scared. He saw recognition in her eyes. She knew what this was, and she was terrified. The look on her face made the decision for him. He was already slipping his clothes on and synching his belt before she could say anything. As he was putting his hat on she asked "what are you doing?". "Finding out what that is" He replied. He paused, "you know what it is. Don't you". "I might, I've seen it in my nightmares lately". Had she been plagued with nightmares as well? He had just situated the hat on his head when she came up and embraced him. "Be careful". He held her, close willing assurance into her. Then he kissed her "I will". He got to the ladder then turned around. He had that crooked mischievous smile on his lips "you've got great…" he was looking at her chest "ahem…legs" She blushed more than she ever had in her life and then he jumped to the ground floor. He popped his neck right then left. As he was doing so, the sword he kept here caught his eye. He made swords but had never really used one. He picked it up and attached it to his back. _I'm gonna get my fool self killed._ Link stopped at the door and just breathed. _Let's do this. _He went out the door and down to the ground. Approaching the anomaly cautiously he went toward it slowly. _What the hell is this thing? _He was nearly touching it now. The display of liquid light danced and swirled in an irregular yet follow able pattern. He poked the surface and just like water, it sent ripples through the entire thing. "What is this?" Then Link noticed that the display of swirling lights changed directions. "What the f-?" Suddenly a pure black hand broke through the surface and tried to latch onto Link. He jumped back instantly, more from surprise than instinct. The hand sat there poking out of the lights. It reached forward and found purchase at the edge of the glimmering puddle. The hand pulled the body that was attached to it out of the light. Link's eyes went wide. The creature's skin was completely smooth and pitch black. It looked like a man, and stood on two feet like one; yet its body position was almost lifeless. The worst part was the face, or lack thereof. The features of the face where lips, eyes and ears should have been were smoothed over. The dips and curves of the features were there, but the parts themselves were gone. This thing was…from his nightmares. Link couldn't move; he couldn't believe it. What was happening? The beast started moving. It was walking towards Link, he was transfixed. It wasn't exactly fear as much as fascination as how this could even be happening. "Link!" The creature's head snapped in the direction of the voice. It was Zelda, She was in the doorway. The creature sprinted in her direction. Link had never wielded a sword before, but somehow, his body knew what to do. It was as if it had a life of its own. He saw a threat to Zelda, he reacted. Link unsheathed the sword from his back sprinted toward the dark abomination and slashed at its legs somehow completely lopping them off. From there he spun on the ball of his foot and brought the sword in a horizontal arch. Since it had no legs its forward motion had been stopped. Now it had no head. Just like that, it was over, the creature lay in a few heaps in the dirt. Link stood there stricken. How had he just done that? His body had had a mind of its own. He had never done any kind of sword play, how did he know how to do that? "How…how did you do that?" Zelda asked. "I have no idea." He dropped the sword to the ground. His whole body was shaking, what in the world was happening? "Link?" he slumped to his knees "Link!" Zelda practically leapt down the ladder. Link was staring at the dancing lights. _What is it?_ He knew no matter how many times he asked that question there weren't going to be any answers; but that's all he could do. Zelda was at his side now "Link are you ok?" she asked, staring into his eyes. He came back to himself. "I'm fine just…dazed that's all". From the corner of his eye he saw acrid black smoke belching out of the hole. He stood and picked up his sword. Whatever that was, there was going to be more. Something rocketed out of the surface and was flying straight towards link. Some instinct took over his body once again, he raised his sword in a blocking motion and the figure collided into it. Suddenly a golden light burst forth from Link's sword hand, completely blinding him and everyone else. Something in that light sent out a concussion of power sending him and the shadowed figure flying in opposite directions. Link flew straight into the tree where his house was perched. Pain lanced through his entire body, especially his right hand. It felt like there was fire streaming through his veins. The other figure seemed worse off though, it had been launched through a tree and was lying in a crater. The dust had yet to settle so he couldn't see what it was, or rather what was left of it. What the hell had he just done? That light had come from his hand, which was in searing pain now. He barely had the strength to raise his right arm. The back of Link's hand was glowing. Three golden triangles were tattooed to it; two on the bottom with the third sitting atop the two leaving a space of empty skin in the middle of them in a triangle of the same size. He stared at his hand, mouth agape _what the hell is going on!?_ Then the figure in the crater stood up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

This one was different than the previous. The dark of night made it hard to see but the way this one carried itself was much different. It seemed to be more alive and have confidence. "That should have killed you, boy" the shadow said in a gruff yet familiar voice. That was true, at the force the shadow had moved and at the speed Link had been thrown against the tree, he should be dead, but then, so should have been the shadow. It started walking out of the crater towards Link "you've either got some skill or extreme dumb luck, I'm betting on the latter." The shadow pointed it's sword at Link's throat and leaned forward casting a beam of moonlight onto its face. Link's eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. As the man's eyes focused onto Link he too stood transfixed. The man's raven black hair which was too long to stay underneath his hat fell in shocks around his face. His eyes in some twisted way defied nature and had jet black pupils but red irises. His skin was almost as pale as that of a corpse. All that though was not what made link's heart stop. Aside from the contrast in colors, it was like looking into some warped mirror. This man looked exactly like Link. Not in the way that twins share similar physical features. No. This was an exact copy. It was as if Link's shadow had risen and become flesh to join the world of the living. The clothing he wore was also a mirror to Link's own, albeit pure black and the tail of his hat hung much lower but close all the same; same tunic, same pants, and same boots. This man had armor and chain mail mixed into his ensemble but the resemblance couldn't be ignored. "Who are you?" Link asked in fascination. The man recovered quickly then sheathed his sword to his back. He cursed "Please let me have been wrong." "Boy what land is this called?" "H…Hyrule" Link answered, still too stunned to realize his question had been ignored. He swore again "can you stand?" he asked Link. Amazingly enough he was pretty sure he could, Link nodded. "Good, we're going to need to get moving." Link sat there staring uncomprehendingly, his brain refused to understand. "Damnit, if you sit there you and the girl will both die." He had no idea what was happening, he had no reason to trust this man. He came from the same place as that thing that had tried to kill him. In fact he HAD tried to kill him, also, he still had no idea how he had survived. Yet the look in his eyes and the tone of his voice told him this man wasn't lying. He had to get Zelda out of here then. Link stood and started running toward Zelda who had also been sent flying. He reached her, she was unconscious but alive. He scooped her up in his arms. The man now was able to get a good look at her. He stood stock still and opened his mouth as if he were about to say something, then closed it. "Follow" then he turned and started moving at a quick pace. Link didn't like to be ordered around, but he followed anyways still unsure about what the hell was happening. He held his silence for as long as he could but couldn't stand it anymore; he stopped. The man turned "what?" he asked with a look that said he knew what was coming. "Where are we going?" "Somewhere" _That helps _"where is somewhere?" "You'll find out soon enough" "I'll find out now" Link was glaring at him and the man just looked exasperated. "We don't have time now" "make time" "listen, boy, I'm savin your ass right now, and the world you know, be great full I'm letting you come at all" _The world I know? _"How am I supposed to trust you? You just tried to kill me! I don't even know what the hell is happening! I'm not just some pet that will follow you blindly, I don't even know you." The man looked at Zelda still unconscious in Link's arms as something akin to grief passed over his face. "Trust me" he said "we're almost there, I'll tell you a little of what's happening when we do. I don't have enough time for the full story yet." Link still wasn't entirely sure he could trust him. "How do you know where you're going? It's obvious you don't belong here, you look like me but you also don't look human." _Half right_ the man thought. "Like I said; trust me" Link may be making the wrong decision right now, but he always did let his gut feeling override his brain. Link nodded his head acquiescence. "Alright let's go" and as he turned and continued walking he said "by the way the answer to your question is Kage"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Zelda was just sliding back into consciousness as she was being jostled up and down. The trees and starry night sky were blurring in unidentifiable shapes past her eyes. She realized she was lying in Link's arms as he was sprinting through the forest. Whatever he was running from, it wasn't good. Link felt her stir and looked down at her. He saw that she was awake and semi aware, relief flooded his face. "What's happening?" She asked. His jaw was set and his face grew serious "I'm not entirely sure, he hasn't told me yet" _He?_ She looked forward and saw that Link was following what looked like a shadow. "When you're able to get a good look at him, don't…don't freak out." _Don't freak out?_ Somehow that didn't settle well with her. "Who is he?" "I don't know" She looked at him like he was insane "and you're following him?" He was quiet for a few seconds. "Do you trust me?" She nodded; she always had "then trust me." She looked into his eyes "alright" she said. "Almost there" the shadow in front said "can she climb?" he asked. Link looked at her, aside from the pounding in her head she felt fine. "Yes she can climb" Zelda replied "ah, so the little miss is finally awake is she?" the shadow remarked. He never once turned to look at them, nor slowed his pace. Even from the back in the obscuring darkness he looked familiar _Weird._ The shadow cleared the trees and stopped in front of a giant boulder. It was Eagle Rock. Link had just caught up to him "What are we doing here?" he asked. Still facing the rock he said "you'll see" he started climbing. "Alright time to get moving" Link said. He placed Zelda gently on her feet "you sure you can climb?" he asked. She smiled "I've always been tougher than you" she lied "I'll be fine." He smiled but the worry didn't leave his eyes. They climbed after the shadow who was already almost to the top. Link quickened his pace, he seemed to want to get to the top before she did and have a little bit of time. Was the other man really that frightening to look at? Zelda had just reached the top of the rock when her head poked over the edge and Link was sitting on his heals obstructing her view of the other man. He offered a hand and she took it. He pulled her up still standing so she couldn't see him. Link finally spoke "Remember what I said?" She looked at him warily "yes?" "Oh for Gods sakes just let the damn girl see" the man said in a gruff familiar voice. Link moved to the side looking unsure. "Oh" she said in surprise; her eyes grew giant and her legs felt like they were going to buckle in. "You're not gonna faint are you?" The man asked. For now, she could see he was a man, but not the man he should have been.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Is this really the beings of this world? _Kage thought once again. The boy showed some promise with that sword, and that light that burst from his hand would take some looking into later, but the girl…he wasn't sure. _Then again, she's been knocked out the whole time, haven't been able to see what she can do_; which brought him once again to that golden light. There are only a handful of things it could have been, and in this world it really can only be one. Xian planned this, this is what he was after, and he also knew I would come after him. _Don't let your guard down; you know he'll be waiting for you._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Link saw Zelda stagger and he just about leapt to catch her. That comment of fainting seemed truer than the one who said it realized. "H…h…how?" she said disbelieving. "Oh come now sweet heart haven't you ever seen twins before?" "You're no twin; I'm not sure you're even human" "Figure that all out by yourself did ya?" Zelda glared at him. "Link, why are you following this jack-ass?" "Would you look at that, the little priss can curse" If looks could castrate. "We need answers to what's going on and he knows more than he's telling" for the first time, the man looked impressed. "And just how do you guess that?" "You know exactly where you're going and what's going on but you don't belong in this world." Kage smiled "well at least one of you is smart" Zelda looked like she was about to take Link's sword and run the man through. It looked like Kage could tell. "After we get where I'm going; answer time." Kage turned his back on them and unsheathed his sword. He turned over his shoulder "Hold on." "Why?" Zelda asked. Kage took his sword into both hands and struck it straight into the rock. Link expected it to just bounce off, but it stuck into the rock, as if there was a slit hewn into it. For a moment, there was nothing, just stillness and silence. Then the entire rock itself seemed to hum with life and start shaking. "What did you do!?" Link yelled. "Made our trip a lot faster." Eagle Rock had started to re-shape itself. The very base of the rock was disassembling and reassembling to bring itself to the outer edges of the peak. Soon it turned itself into one giant floating disk of rock. Link and Zelda stood there Shocked, no, shocked was too mundane a word for the pure and utter awe they felt. Kage chuckled and smiled "You have so much magic that belongs in this world, yet you know of none of it" He pulled his sword out of the stone and sheathed it to his back. They said nothing, couldn't say anything. Words had left their tongues and traveled away leaving them with nothing but open air and amazement. "You two are gonna be a lot of work aren't you?" Kage said standing there grinning at them. The "rock" shuddered and started to move forward. Slow at first, then faster than any horse could dare to go. Link walked tentatively to the edge and looked over. The ground was a blur, link had never moved so fast in his life. They were flying! Link couldn't help but laugh. "This is insane!" He exclaimed with a crazy grin. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something flying straight at them. "What's that?" Link pointed at the moving blur. "Shit!" Kage jumped forward in front of Link swinging his sword in a diagonal arc. He had timed it perfectly and cleaved the object clean in half. The two pieces landed at link's feet. It was exactly like the creature that had crawled out of the portal only this one had angular wings sprouting out of its back made of the same material as its so called flesh. "Shit, he's moving faster than I thought" Kage said moving into a low ready stance. "Boy, draw your sword, girlie, stay low and between us." The fear of the unknown demanded immediate obedience from both Link and Zelda. Zelda crouched between Link and Kage who were facing away from each other. "Anything comes close, it dies" Kage looked over his shoulder at Zelda "Call out anything moving in we can't see." she nodded. "Incoming!" Link yelled. Five of the flying demons circled them. Three flew at Kage and one flew towards Link. Link waited till the creature was almost on top of him and then stabbed his sword straight through its heart. It died on his sword and then slid off. They died just like humans _Good_ Link thought _at least I'll know where to strike_. Kage moved his sword in circular motions clipping two carotid arteries and splitting a skull. Just like that they were dead, it seemed almost impossible he could have dispatched them that easily. Link had been so amazed by Kage he hadn't noticed the last creature flying at him from behind. Zelda did though. Even with Kage's incredible speed he couldn't stop it. Before she knew what she was doing she was on her feet and moving in front of Link. "Link!" As if from some instinct she had never known before, she threw her hands forward, palms out, and thought only of letting nothing hurt Link. A concussion of golden light leaped from her hands completely obscuring the creature from view. It lasted only as long as it had taken Zelda to move in front of Link but after that the creature had been vaporized. Link looked as stunned as Zelda felt, her hands shaking. "Well I'll be damned" Kage said "You're a mage."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"I'm… I'm a what?" Zelda asked "a mage" Kage replied, a bit of exasperation creeping into his voice. By her look he realized she had no idea what the word meant. He was loosing his patience. "a mage, a Wytch, a magic user, you put your hands out and shit happens." She had the same look. _The girl does something truly amazing and now she does this._ _Yet the boy doesn't understand either. _"What…what do you mean by magic? Magic is just card tricks and pulling a rupee out of your ear." Zelda said. Kage would have thought this was funny if the kids weren't in there teens. Kage just sat down on the rock. "What are you doing?" Zelda asked "relaxing, you two should try it some time." "Aren't you going to- "I'm no good with explanations, someone I know will explain" Kage interrupted. "What other person?" asked Zelda "I said when we get where I'm going its answer time; I never said I'd be the one answering." "You know, your very cryptic and make it hard to trust you." Link said. "Let's look at the track record shall we, I've rescued you two how many times?" Link just looked down "don't you think if I was going to kill you I would have just let you die?" he just stood there in silence. "Now, both of you, relax" "but what about those creatures surely there will be mo-"Zelda was cut off as she careened forward. Link caught her quickly before she fell. She started breathing heavily but was still conscious as she clung to his arms. Kage's tone turned slightly compassionate "you've never used magic before, you don't know the stress it puts on your body, relax, this is not a request." Link sat down and put her head in his lap. "For once I agree with him, you need rest." The "ship" started to move forward again. Zelda laid there and closed her eyes "fine, only for a little." he started running his fingers through her hair, willing her to relax. "So have you two fucked yet?" Zelda's eyes shot open and Link just stared wide eyed at Kage. "What? Should I start with a different question?" "Why are you asking at all!?" Link yelled "are you two not involved? If not stop looking at each other like that, I swear you two just throw yourselves at each other." They both turned bright red and wouldn't look Kage or each other in the eye. "So you two ARE involved" "n…no" Zelda said clearly showing she was unsure herself. "I swear, the way you two get so embarrassed your both virgins" They just turned even more red. Kage just shook his head "alright, we'll talk about something else, how old is this land?" "So you can get answers but we can't?" Zelda asked her voice getting a bit edgy. He gave her a flat look "your getting answers soon enough so I'm getting mine while were heading there." "300 years old" Link said. Kage got a confused look on his face "You're sure?" "That's what it's been called since I was born, it's In every history book we have, so yes, I'm sure" Link said feeling like he was being treated like an idiot "alright, alright" Kage said putting his hands up in submission. "Just asking, no need to bite my head off" _This doesn't make any sense Hyrule is at least a millennia old._ "Alright…sorry." Link apologized "It's fine, now what are your names?" "I'm Link, she's Zelda." Kage's breath caught sharply in his throat and he looked like he had just been stabbed. _This has got to be some twisted joke._ He quickly mastered himself and simply said "Nice names." both Link and Zelda looked at him questioningly "Thank you?" Link said trying to figure out what just happened, but Kage was now a mask. "Were almost there." Kage said, tone completely neutral. "What's that?" Zelda asked "What?" Link said looking in the same direction. The horizon seemed to glow orange and smoke billowed above it. "Looks like a giant fire to me." Kage said. Zelda put a hand over her mouth to stifle a sob. In shock Link whispered "That's Hyrule castle."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Go to the castle, now!" Zelda screamed hysterically at Kage. The fires were seeming to get higher. "Keep your dress on "princess" that's where I was going, I was just a little off course" He replied. "Wait, how do you know I'm the princess?" "What?" Kage said confusedly. "I'm the princess of Hyrule" she said. _Of course she's the fucking princess. _"I was making a joke, but good to know, now, why is the castle on fire?" "You think if we knew that we'd be like this?" Link replied. "Alright then, any wars or territory battles rising up lately?" Kage asked. "No, there was almost a small uprising when we were young, but we've been in peace for almost 14 years now with no incidents" Zelda replied. _13 years…uprising…gods. _"Then if no one else is attacking he's moving MUCH faster than I anticipated." "Who is?" "Someone from my world, someone you don't want to be here." Kage fit his sword back into the slit in the rock. "Alright you two hold onto something, this is gonna be one helluva ride." Kage twisted his sword so the edge faced him which twisted the niche. "What are you- Link didn't even have time to finish. The rock shuddered for a moment then rocketed forward moving at even greater speeds than it had to begin with. Link and Zelda were thrown onto the ground in a heap. The world moved in blurs of color all around them. The fire lighting up the night sky was no more than a blob of orange in black. "Brace!" Kage shouted above the screaming wind. He twisted his sword back to its original position and the rock almost instantly stopped throwing link and Zelda to the edge in an even more entangled heap. They were hovering above the castle. Sparks and ash were flying in the air the entire area was lit up by the fire hungrily consuming the castle. "Up you two" Kage said to them. Link was up first, or trying to be. The sudden jarring of the stop left him reeling and his senses deadened. Kage put a hand on Link's shoulder to keep him upright. "Steady, falling into the fire isn't such a great idea." He said with a smirk. Link was able to get his bearings again. It was amazing how much confidence was instilled into him by that simple gesture of kindness from this man. "Oh but it looks like so much fun" Link said with a grin. Link turned to Zelda and helped her up "are you alright?" he asked. "I'm fine, just a little shaken up that's all" She grabbed Link's hand and removed his arm from around her shoulder. Still clasping his hand, her eyes watering she smiled at him even though her world was burning down. Kage looked at them, with a pain in his chest at seeing there open, if new love. _What have I done _"alright love birds, let's get to work." He said smiling, a mask once again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Kage crashed onto the ground his feet creating little craters in the dry cracked earth. The fire he landed in leaped around him by the air displaced from his landing, creating a shroud of fire around him. It seemed almost as though a demon was suddenly in the castle's presence, He was ready to kill. Kage stood from his knelt position and strode through the fire paying it no mind. Fury was rushing through him along with magic. Coursing through his veins and bleeding out onto his skin creating a pitch black skin tight armor of magic. The only part of him that was uncovered was his blood red eyes, only adding to the demon effect. He made it to the castle gate which, ironically, stood still barred and unscathed. He grinned humorlessly _nice, real nice. _Kage pooled his black fury into his hands creating swirling balls of the same magic. Then open palmed struck his hands against the doors and they flew back tearing of giant metal hinges and crashed to onto the polished marble floors. He walked in arrogantly no need to be cautious, nothing could stop him when he was like this. There was a large group of shadow beasts guarding the room and all of them looked straight at Kage. "Hello boys, miss me?" two charged at him, arms limp, but covered in razor sharp barbs to be swung. Kage held out one insolent finger, swung his arm across his body horizontally and sent out a razor of dark magic. The magic went straight through the two creature's skull's killing them instantly and sending them skidding across the floor. Kage smiled showing perfectly white teeth that stood out against the jet black on his skin. "Next?" Two more charged, these two were more muscularly built and less corpselike and, had armor. Kage switched to a low fighting stance. The first was upon him and he swept his leg under its feet sending it flying toward the ground. Spinning back around in the same sweeping motion, Kage used his momentum to drive a knife hand into the solar plexus just between the plates of armor of the other creature which had just arrived. It doubled over and Kage took a step back then using a sliver of magic strengthened his arms and clapped them together over its head popping it like a grape. He then switched into a back flip to land on the other creature's head also crushing it. "It's dangerous not to wear a helmet" Five shadow beasts came at him three charging the other two slowly coming up behind them. Kage let a dibble of darkness ooze down his arm becoming a line of shadow. The line then began to take shape and became oblivion. He grasped it and charged forward; Swiftly moving among the first three clipping vital spots to dispatch them and moving onto the next, wasting no time. He had just slain the last of the three when one of the other two moved forward and lunged at him. Its arm was shaped to that of a blade. Kage threw up his sword quickly blocking it and clashing its arm. Yet Kage's swiftness gained him nothing as the other sped towards him from behind, its arm in the form of a spear. Kage knew he wouldn't be able to dodge one without being felled by the other so instead he kept the one beast at bay with one hand and outstretched his other hand toward the other beast and grabbed its spear arm. He then redirected it over his shoulder and through the other beast's heart. With one dead and the other incapacitated he danced underneath the two and lopped the head off the spearman. The thud of the head hitting the floor reverberated throughout the room as there was complete silence. The rest of the creatures had retreated. _That's never good_. Kage started walking toward the dungeons. Kage heard the dull roar of an explosion coming from the north tower, he smiled. "Sounds like the party is starting"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Link was clumsily flying the ship towards the north tower. Kage had simply touched the slit for the sword and a pedestal of stone had risen. Kage had quickly taught link the controls and then jumped into the flames below. Link steered the ship hard right to keep on course and gritted his teeth as he felt it tilt some. _Note to self: when going to fly something you've never even heard of before; never take lessons from a madman from another dimension you have just met_. Link leveled out and was on a straight course to the north tower. He left the controls alone and let the ship move forward. Link turned from the controls to look at Zelda. She was sitting there building the small contraption Kage had given her the pieces to. Neither of them had seen this device either yet she was putting it together like it was second nature. She had always been the smarter one, brilliant even. She always took on a serene look when she was figuring a puzzle out. Even now, when she didn't even know if her family was alive she could look serene. She was so strong and she didn't even know it. "Alright I think it's done" Zelda said, giving the smooth spherical object a final look over. "Kage said to twist it, tap the light, wait 5 seconds and then throw it at the wall right?" Link asked. "I think so" Zelda replied. "Were almost there" Link said. Zelda didn't reply, she just looked at the north tower that was almost within range now. Link walked toward her and stood her up. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He was never any good with words so he let his actions speak for him. She practically melted into his arms letting him, if only for a moment, take her worries away. They stood there like that for a few moments then she looked into his eyes. Those same blue eyes that told her now, just like every other time, that everything was going to be alright. "Time to go to work" he said. Zelda handed Link the objet. He let her go and walked toward the edge of the ship facing the tower. He took a deep _twist _He twisted both sides of the smooth object and a fine line appeared in the metallic surface. A blue light bloomed on top of it. _Tap the light_ Link pressed his finger against the light. The object started to grow warm in his hands _5…4…3…2…_ Link threw it at the tower. Astoundingly, it stuck to the wall. The metal sphere had become a gelatinous liquid splattered against the brick. They sat there and waited but nothing happened. "Now wha- Link was cut off by an ear shattering explosion. A burst of flame and ash came from the tower. The smoke was acrid black but cleared quickly. Miraculously there was now a hole in the wall. "Add one more question to the list" Link said.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Link and Zelda were tearing the rug off the floor of the tower. The entire room was one great circle with no windows aside from the whole in the side they had just made. Link was using his sword to shear off great lengths of it and Zelda was using a letter opener she found on a desk. "Anything yet?" Zelda asked. "Nothing" Link replied. "Wait! ah ha! Found it!" Link tore the rug from the stone bricks of the floor. There, was a little wooden trap door laid into the flooring. It lead to a stair case that went to a secret chamber where many of the castles inhabitants were supposed to retreat to if such an occurrence as this happened. Zelda's parents being the King and Queen should have been the first to be moved into that room, but mistakes do happen. Zelda took a deep breath as they both looked at the door. "They're in there." Zelda just smiled at him and nodded. She took another breath and opened the trap door. The stairs made of the same gray brick lead down to only darkness. Link grabbed a torch from a sconce and they began their descent. As the two moved down, the stench of mold and stale air assaulted their noses. The passage they were moving through had not been used in a very long time. As they continued down the air became denser, heavier, more oppressive. The surrounding darkness and stifling atmosphere did not help Zelda's despair. The very darkness surrounding them seemed alive, watching, waiting. The two had reached the end of stairs and now were moving through a hallway. Depictions of heroes defeating creatures with legendary blades, and demons crawling up from the earth covered the walls. "Have you ever seen these before?" Link questioned Zelda, unable to ignore the likeness these heroes bore to him. "never…I've never actually been down here, I was only told where the entrance was." She seemed enrapt by the paintings covering the stone. "I've heard stories from times of Hyrule's beginning but they were nothing like this…and these look old enough to be from those times." "Or maybe older" Link whispered under his breath, a hint of suspicion in his voice. "Come on, let's keep moving." He said. They walked further through the hall and the paintings did not stop, but they changed. They had a more sinister air. There were no more heroes, only demons and beasts. Beings that were so beautiful it seemed twisted; horned things with sharp fangs. What seemed to be a mask shaped as a heart, surrounded by people worshiping it. Yet in every depiction somewhere, a pig creature was involved, either in the back ground or framed; glowing yellow eyes, a trident in hand and a mane of pure red. Not only did the paintings become sinister, but the atmosphere itself. Almost as if, something was here, something that shouldn't be. "Let's hurry and find everybody, this place gives me the creeps." Zelda said, edging closer to Link. Finally, they reached a door. Plain and wooden, almost pristine even, seeming out of place. Link reached out and grabbed the brass door knob. Something didn't feel right. It was some unknown instinct, a whisper in the back of his mind, telling him _don't trust appearances_. He gripped the handle of the sword strapped to his back his other hand still on the door knob. "Link?" Zelda said questioningly. Link breathed, willing his mind to calm. Just from the little bit of time he spent around Kage he learned, a calm mind, lives longer. Link opened the door an took one step forward. Heard the creak of armor and felt something coming at him. He quickly pulled the sword from its sheath. As he swung it, steel met steel. A few sparks flew and illuminated the room enough that he caught a glimpse of something behind him. Link rolled between the two unseen assailants just as the sound of a blade scraping stone reverberated off the walls. Link stood up and turned bringing his sword up just in time to stop a strike. He pushed the attacker back only to find the others blade replacing it. "Wait!" Zelda yelled desperately from the door way. "Zelda?!" a commanding voice yelled out. "Everyone drop your weapons, now!" Everything stopped, torches were being lit and the dark room had red light thrown throughout it. The two assailants turned out to be castle guards, now standing at attention. Link was still in a ready stance, the adrenaline in his body not quite yet gone. Many people were packed into this small room, all of them worked at the castle in some way. "F…Father?" Zelda slowly walked into the room, her father, the king of Hyrule was standing behind Link. "My God." The king wore a look like he had just been given his daughter back. She rushed right past Link to her father and hugged him tightly. He just hugged her back as she sobbed into his robes. Her mother moved towards them hugging them both, sobbing just like her daughter. Link smiled, he was glad to see them reunited. Yet he felt an old and familiar pain in his chest. _I don't belong here_. Link sheathed his sword and walked out side of the room, _I don't belong anywhere._ He waited in the darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Link heard the sobbing and consoling finally stop from the inside. He took this as his cue to come back inside. He was getting these people out of here right now. Link walked straight to the king who was now composing himself. "Your majesty" Link bowed "we have to evacuate right now" his voice having no emotion whatsoever. "It is no longer safe here." The king was studying Link. "And how do you know leaving will be any safer?" "They will find this place; I'd rather be having a chance to escape than stuck fighting in an enclosed space" King Daphnes Nohansen I was still studying him "sounds sensible, lead the way." One of the Castle diplomats spoke up "Your Highness, how can you trust this boy who does not even live in this castle, surely the enemy can't find this place?" "They don't need to" Zelda interjected "they'll just destroy the castle. If you could see what they've done, you'd know that." "Were supposed to take collateral damage as proof they will? How can we know for sure?" another piped in. "And how did you even get here?" Link and Zelda exchanged a look. "A friend helped us out" Link told the man, a bit of steel entering his voice. He was in no mood for this. "I'm not moving till I get some answers" the first man said, crossing his arms. There was no time, these men were simply petty and did not want to be told what to do by children. "If you wish to stay then that is your choice." The king spoke with an air of authority. "I happen to believe them and wish to live." The looks on all the soldiers' faces told the same story. They knew what a fight down here would mean. "This way then." Link said already on his way out. Zelda hurried and caught up with him; she whispered in his ear "how are we going to get them to trust us about the whole flying thing?" Link smiled, "If we can't, I'm sure Kage will find one way or another." "That is assuming he wasn't playing us for fools and left." Still moving at a quick pace, Link was looking straight ahead "he didn't." She still seemed unsure but she didn't say anything. Link glanced behind him; The entire group was following him, even a few begrudging diplomats. "Zelda." The king called her in that commanding tone that told her he was a king now and not a father. She looked to Link, searching his face, trying to find the source of the unhappiness she could feel emanating from him. His face gave away nothing; she couldn't read him like she normally could. Reluctantly she went over to her father who was at the head of the small troop. Link got to the first steps and started listening. The king was questioning Zelda about how they got here. She couldn't give away too much without causing means of distrust so she told him what she could. Link could hear that everyone in the crowd was also wondering how two children got here so fast and got past the beasts. That was just a minor topic though, most were worried and distraught if their families were alive. Link didn't want to hear about that; he went back to listening to Zelda. She was now asking the questions, trying to find out how the castle could be overtaken so easily. Apparently the diplomats fled to this room the very instant the first fires were seen. The King and the guards had gone searching through the castle trying to save as many as they could. They couldn't save many. The group here was lucky to be alive; the soldiers had lost many in their attempts to get people to safety. The beasts were far more skilled and numerous than anything this kingdom had taken on before. Link understood now why Kage was so dead set on stopping whoever it was that was causing all this. Link could now see the light at the top of the stairs, dimly illuminating the walls. _Almost there. _Now all he had to do was get everyone to on the ship. Link snorted in his mind _cause that'll be so easy._ He stopped abruptly and turned to face the crowd. "Sir" Link said, directing his attention to the King. "When we get up there, you're going to need to trust me, no questions, no objections." The King looked pensive, searching Link once again. What did he keep looking for? Zelda placed a hand on Daphne's shoulder. The King didn't turn his gaze from Link. "Alright, I'll trust you." "Your majesty!" The King gave the man a glare that would have frozen the desert over. Link was shocked; _why would the king be so ready to comply to basically an order from me? I thought he hated me? _Link simply nodded to the King and continued up the stairs. They were finally in the chamber Link and Zelda had blown a hole in. _That's gonna take some explaining. _Link waited by the opening that lead to the stairs, making sure everyone got out of that dark place. Only a third of the people had gotten out when a concussion shook the very bricks of the castle and rocked the floor of the tower. People were sent to the floor, Link being one of them. It had felt like his feet had been hoisted above him and his head thrown into the brick. The castle guards being the most experienced were back up almost immediately. The world was a haze from the impact Link had taken to the head. All he could make out were soldiers rushing at something. Dark images were flying in through the gaping hole in the wall. Link was trying to shake the fog clouding his mind. His hearing was lost as well, all he could hear was dull screaming and shouting with a migraine inducing ringing. Link tried to get a hold of himself and the situation. Through his half closed eyes he saw Zelda lying strewn across the floor. Link gritted his teeth and forced himself up. He wobbled unsteadily toward her trying to get the spinning world into focus. He felt something warm dripping down the side of his head. _Don't think about it. _Link clawed his way through clouded world around him and reached Zelda. He reached an unsteady hand out and she clasped it shakily. The instant their hands came into contact, that same golden light poured out of their hands. Power began to course through their veins, strengthening them and brining clarity to the world. Yet unlike before when it was an instant of power to save their lives, this was steadier. Looking into each other's eyes, they knew it was a shared experience. "Think you can make a repeat of earlier?" Link asked Zelda. She simply smiled as her other hand began to glow. He smiled recklessly and helped her up. Zelda faced the hole and Link ran towards the men being attacked. He was just unsheathing his sword when one of the guards yelled at him. "Protect the princess!" Link stopped. He'd seen what Zelda could do, she would be ok…But could she do it again, and could she keep it up? He was frozen by indecision. Either way he chose, someone may die. He knew his decision before he even move _God forgive me_. He ran to Zelda. He had almost reached when she yelled to him over the din of battle "I thought you were going to help the others?" "You're gonna need help!" He yelled back pointing to the Shadow beasts pouring in through the hole. "Think you can take care of the flying ones?" Zelda stuck her hand out, palm facing a creature. An orb of glowing light shot out and went through its head, leaving a sizzling hole. Link smiled "smart ass." He turned to face the creatures moving towards them on foot. He'd never taken on so many before at one time. He didn't trust himself, he didn't know if he could do it. "Zelda!" King Daphnes yelled at her. "Get over here!" he was on one knee just getting up. She paid him no attention "Get over here now!" she shot another ball of light through a beasts midriff. There was a puff of black smoke as it impacted leaving a perfectly round hole. The king looked stricken, his mouth agape. Was this really still his daughter? Link watched Zelda's determination, her courage as she stood against these things. He cursed own cowardice. His job was to protect HER. He ran at the beasts. Link was about 5 paces from the first beast when he realized he didn't have a plan. _Well shit genius now what? _Link roared out in anger at himself and hacked clean through the first beast's neck. Through that cut; time seemed to slow. He watched his blade move down, he felt calm. His mind was working, making connections, seeing patterns and pathways to the enemies. What was this? His body took on a calm, the world was pulled sharply into focus. He didn't know what this was…but it felt good. He didn't fight it, didn't want to. He let the sensation take a hold of him and direct him. Two heart beats. A parry. One beat. Thrust. Pull. Three beats. Duck. Slash up. Two beats. Two steps forward. Shift weight. Back step. Reverse thrust. Link then danced behind the enemy he had just stabbed while pulling his sword out just in time to let the enemy in front of him hack into its already dead comrade. Thrust. Pull. Two beats. Block. His whole being was lost in this moment. His body moved to the rhythm of battle. His heart served as the beat, the foundation of this feeling. He didn't know why this was happening and frankly, he didn't care. Throughout his life, Link had always felt small, worthless. Like the world was made up of things he didn't understand. Yet…in this. In this, all made sense. Nothing mattered but this feeling, this utter bliss. He was smiling. Smiling! It was insane. He was so close to death and dealing it out; and he was smiling as if he didn't have a care in the world. Surrounded by so many creatures the music in his heart finally built to a crescendo. His body took all the energy from that glowing light, and he spun. He had never felt so much power before. Moving a circle his sword was slicing through all of the beasts around him. It was ridiculous; his blade should have stopped when it struck the first beast. Whatever was coming from his hand fueled his muscles with enough strength to slide his sword through all of them as if they were butter. He stopped after spinning 360 degrees and everything around him fell to the ground. He was still smiling; he could hardly believe what he had just done. Link was only now aware of the people around him. Even the battle hardened soldiers were staring at him in awe. Link saw the bodies of the beasts strewn around him. _I don't even remember there being that many…_ "Link." Zelda spoke out to him gently. Link's focus turned to her. She didn't look scared, just worried. He suddenly felt extremely worried. "I'm… I'm fine." The room was utterly silent. Link felt like a freak. Everyone was staring. _Stop looking at me_. Something broke the silence, but it was not a sound anyone wanted to hear. Something was repeatedly crashing against the barred door. Link turned and faced the door. More were here. He ignored everyone, ignored his hatred. He felt alone, he wanted to fight. "Everyone, onto that- Zelda pointed at the awaiting ship- now." The soldiers, who were used to taking orders, didn't hesitate, and they made sure no one else did either. "Link…" Zelda spoke to Link, but she knew he wasn't moving. She walked over to him and stood by his side. "Zelda!" her father almost screamed at her. The banging on the door was almost deafening now. "Zelda, now!" She didn't budge, didn't even look at him. Link saw her now, saw her as she was. She stood with him now, never to leave. Maybe he wasn't so alone. They stood to face whatever came, together.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Kage walked past the fresh corpse he had just made of the last shadow beast. He was now in the dungeon chambers. It was cold, wet and dark. The air smelled of mold and unwashed flesh. Kage could almost feel the years of despair and torture that had been brought about in these halls. With only a few torches to light the hallways, the entire area seemed almost hazy with shadow. _Xian was always one for theatricality_. Kage moved through the halls easily, unfazed by the odors or the darkness. _Guess I'm not the only one to cause pain here_. Kage thought, a bitter memory in mind. _Let's see, 20 paces forward, turn left, 10 paces, turn right. _Kage found himself in a giant open room. The room was large and built like a dome with torches placed every 2 feet along the walls so the entire place was lit. Kage smiled to himself. _I've still got it._ He walked further into the room looking around._ She's not here. _Not that he really expected her to be. The run in with Zelda and Link had made him late, she improvised. He moved to the middle of the room when he saw something that brought him to a grinding halt. Half a sphere of pure silver metal was sitting in the middle of the room. It was utterly featureless and without an imperfection on its surface. The fire from the torches caused the metallic surface to give off an orange glow. "Gods." Kage could hardly believe his eyes. It all made sense now, the devices, the shadow beasts, the portals. It all made sense, the pieces fit together perfectly. "Good to see you again, Kage." Kage froze, his blood halted, turning to ice in his veins. The voice was calm and soft almost like a cat purring, yet unemotional, cold. Kage slowly turned around; not wanting to see what was behind him. There, Floating in the air, staring at him, was Xian. Xian was very slender with long limbs. His feet were no where to be seen and his hands were covered by the sleeves of the half cloak he wore. Kage assumed he had hands at least, the katana blade and the hook claw that hung out of each sleeve suggested that at least. His midriff was uncovered as the cloak stopped in the middle of his ribs revealing the stitches crawling all the way up his stomach. The collar of the cloak covered his neck up to his chin. The front of the collar was unstitched to show an almost inhumanly slender neck; which led to his face, or what you could see. His mouth was obscured by a metal mask, made only to block the mouth. The mask had a twisted half smile on it, like the smile had been sheared in half. The hat he wore was almost like a top hat only the brim was pointed and so was the tower of the hat. A piece of metal was attached to the hat so it obscured the entire left side of his face. All that could be seen was his right eye and a patch of completely pale skin around it. His eye was a deep red, deeper than blood. It was cold, calculating, unfeeling. "I've finally found you; or rather you've found me I suppose." Kage was speechless. This was the last place he expected to find Xian. "Surprised?" "You son of a bitch." "Starting with profanities already Kage? You've lost some self control." Kage lunged at Xian smashing oblivion right into Xian's blade. "Your anger hasn't changed a bit though." This was pathetic, Kage felt like a child being lectured by an adult. "Slow too." Kage's face went from confusion to astonishment in the blink of an eye as Xian's metal claw thrust forward and sent Kage flying into the wall. Kage struck the wall and cracked it, his body going into the brick an inch. Kage just let himself stay there. His eyes closed, he took a deep breath. The sudden flood of emotions at seeing Xian had caused him to lose his composure. He willed himself to become calm; harness those emotions and control them to be used for the task at hand. Kage breathed out slowly, feeling his muscles loosen and his mind focus. Kage's eyes opened, he was ready. "Round two" He spoke out. Kage dropped out of the wall to the floor landing on his toes like a cat. He was instantly in a relaxed fighting position. Xian hovered forward slowly, his arms hanging limply at his sides. Kage stood there, studying his opponent, looking for an opening. Everyone had a tell that let you know when they were about to attack. Xian swung his left arm out launching his claw at Kage. The claw was attached to a chain so the claw could be retracted. Kage was fast enough that he was able to bring his sword up and block the attack and redirect it; yet as he blocked Kage realized too late. The Claw snapped shut into his sword. Xian couldn't take this. That would mean even more chaos than was already present. Xian pulled the chain and Kage flew forward with the sword, the handle in his hand in a death grip. As Kage was flying toward Xian, the man had extended the arm that had his sword. The reach of his sword was longer than Oblivion, Kage couldn't attack. Instead Kage shifted his weight to fly over Xian's shoulder. This was what Xian had wanted; he used Kage's own momentum and with the claw still attached to the sword flung Kage at the wall again. Kage once again stuck into the wall only this time it was face first. The blade had almost left his nerveless grip. Xian released the claw on his sword and retracted it back to his arm. Kage fell to the ground. His head was splitting but he forced himself up. With that claw on Oblivion, Xian could control the fight. Why did he let go? What was he planning? From in the air Xian flew straight at Kage. His sword flashed and steel clashed against steel. Kage could hardly hold his ground; the man had such incredible power. Here Kage was struggling to stay in this spot and Xian's face didn't even show any tension, it was as if he wasn't even trying. Xian tilted his head to the side a little, almost like a dog. "You're more powerful than I thought." The two had met on many occasions, usually as the coward was turning tail and running, but they had never clashed blades before. Xian flew backward and levitated higher than before. His sword began to fold and his claws closed together to form a single point. Both then retracted into his sleeves. Kage had to force himself not to pant. _Show no weakness._ Kage saw something glint from inside Xian's sleeve. Something started coming out of his sleeve, but unlike everything else, it was small. It was an emerald ball with three curved blades equally spaced around it. Unlike Xian's other weapons, this could fit in your hand. The weapon started to float; it then began to spin, slowly at first then quickly to blurring speed. Without warning the tiny device flew toward Kage's head. Pure instinct came over and he dogged instead of blocked. The little piece of flying death moved back to Xian. Several more of the little things seeped out of his sleeves. _Does this man never run out of tricks!_ Kage quickly sheathed Oblivion and moved to stance that would allow fluid movement. _I don't like where this is going._ The three bladed objects began to fly at Kage in quick succession. Kage didn't think, he only felt, he let instincts take over and let them guide his body. Bobbing and weaving even adding a pirouette here and there. He was literally dancing through the barrage of death that was flying at him from all directions. He never jumped higher than he had to. Jumping too high would mean death. Once he was in the air he was committed to that direction. Staying alive was all well and good, but soon Kage would tire, this was no battle plan. He had to think of something, but all the blades were flying at him too fast to do anything but dodge. Suddenly they all stopped and returned to Xian. Kage stopped and took a low stance. He still couldn't let himself appear tired. Showing weakness to a man like this would mean death. "You're a curious creature Kage; I wish to test your skills." Even more of the little devices flowed out of his sleeves; there must have been dozens of the things. They moved to direct spots and formed a ring around him. Each device ejected a copy of itself above and below, creating to more rings surrounding Xian. _Oh shit me._ Xian almost gracefully floated to the floor, the cuffs of his pants just hovering above it. The man began pirouetting slowly at first letting his arms straight out to the sides. He began moving faster and the rings of blades turned so fast they became lines of silver and hummed through the air. Now, Kage unsheathed Oblivion from his back. _No wonder the castle was taken so easily, any mortal would shit themselves if they saw this coming at them._ This thought reminded him of Link and Zelda. _I haven't found her yet so she must have retreated when the castle went under siege, I have to finish this and find those two quickly. _Xian, still spinning, began moving toward Kage. _Right, he's spinning, this may take a little._ Kage studied him once again, looking for an opening. There was space between the rings surrounding him, but Kage didn't know if the blades could change direction and skewer him mid jump. Plus diving through those would simply make him an easy target to Xian himself once inside. Xian was right on top of Kage. Kage swung Oblivion into one of the rings and he was sent spinning. He lost his balance and almost went sprawling into the awaiting death. Kage struck the point of Oblivion down to stop himself. Kage then jumped back a few times to give himself some breathing room. Kage had somewhat of an epiphany while staring at the spinning silver streams; controlling that many of something would take a lot of concentration from any one. If he could get inside, Kage was sure he had a plan for dealing with Xian. _I knew using that much magic to enter the castle was a bad idea, Stupid Kage, stupid._ The comment Xian had made about self control and anger seemed to ring true in this case. _You've got to control yourself Kage._ Kage popped his neck left then right. He smiled. A plan began to form in his mind. _It's a good thing I've got enough left for this._ Kage strapped Oblivion to his back and pooled the same black substance that covered his body into his hand. The substance shaped itself into a four point shield and then solidified. Xian began to spin toward him again. This time Kage charged forward, but not at a full sprint. Just before he ran head first into the blades, Kage dove through the bottom and middle rings, holding the shield to cover his middle. Kage was right. From the top and bottom a single device changed direction and flung at Kage. The top bounced off the shield and the bottom bounced off Oblivion. Kage stuck his hands out and caught himself and used his momentum to push off the floor and flip to land on his feet. Letting Magic give his legs strength he leaped toward Xian. Xian simply moved and Kage went flying past him. Kage had been counting on this. Kage shifted his weight in mid air so he could turn and be facing Xian. Kage sent out a lash of magic which attached itself to the floor. When Kage and first pushed off the floor with his hands the shield had disappeared and since then he unsheathed Oblivion. Kage pulled on the lash of magic and went flying at Xian. Xian could do nothing. Oblivion dragged across his face and made a clanging noise as it struck all the metal on his face. Kage Crashed to the ground in a crouched position. He heard the clanking of metal dropping to stone as the devices clattered to the ground. Kage stood and turned to face Xian. The man's face had dropped to face the floor. He brought up a sleeved hand to cover his face. Xian brought his face up to look at Kage. He now noticed the he had struck Xian's mouth piece off. Kage grimaced. He hadn't even made a scratch. Yet why was the man covering his face? He has something to hide? "You're quite impressive Kage, I'm glad to now have an idea of you're strength." _Wait, what?_ "I think I've acquired enough data, I'm sorry to say I must leave now." _Acquiring data? He was playing with me the whole time!?_ Xian turned and walked to the machine in the middle of the room. "Oh- Xian looked over his shoulder –and you may want find your friends soon" Xian waved a sleeved hand in front of the machine and it began to hum. Symbols and characters started glowing a pale blue over the entire surface. "Good bye Kage, we WILL meet again." The machine split into two pieces right in the middle and a geyser of dark energy exploded from the machine causing a concussion of power throwing Kage to the floor. The entire chamber was now covered in dark energy so thick it smothered the torches and put them out. The darkness covered every inch of stone like some foul moss covering a dying tree. It was so thick it began to glow purple to illuminate the room in a hazy light. Xian bowed and then sunk into the darkness. _Shit he's learned to make portals in this realm as well. _Kage forced himself up and waded through the darkness as fast as he could. _You may want to find your friends soon._ He knew about Link and Zelda and now they were in danger. _Damn him!_ Humanoid shapes began to emerge from the darkness. Shadow beasts. They were coming in great numbers. _Sometimes I hate it when I'm right._ Kage had no time to deal with them. He had to get to Link and Zelda as soon as possible. Kage moved through the darkness as fast as he could toward the hallway from which he came. Kage could absorb this energy and use it to replenish his magic, but there was too much, he would over fill and his glore vyrden would burst. _Definitely not a pleasant way to go_.With just the one machine, dark power was overflowing the area, spreading across everything it touched. There was enough dark energy to create an army twice the size Xian had been using in Kage's realm. _We found more than one of these._ Each piece of the puzzle had finally clicked together to reveal what Xian had been planning since the very beginning. Kage was sprinting through halls and taking stairs two at a time just trying to get back to the throne room. _You idiot! You've been here less than twenty four hours and you're already letting him tear everything down._ Kage burst out of the dark hallway into the throne room, or at least what was left of it. The whole place was up in flames. _Great, if the dark horde doesn't kill them, the fire will._ Kage heard the pounding of footsteps behind him. He kept going, moving fast enough to pass through the flames without being burnt. _Up the stairs_. Kage practically flew up the grand stair case and went down the right hallway once he reached the top. _30 paces forward. Left_. Kage turned left down another corridor with doors filling the walls. _7…8 doors on the right._ He opened the door with so much force he practically snapped it off its hinges. He ran through the room and used Oblivion to punch a hole through the only window. He stood on the small ledge created by the wood that held the glass into place. He crouched down, balance perfect, and then launched himself to the next window. He pulled himself onto the ledge. He repeated the process to bring him to the next window. Kage kept moving ever higher. _Stop at the…the…weather vain_. Kage finally reached the floor he was looking for and smashed through the window. He moved through the room and busted through the door which led to an identical hallway. Kage went right. Darkness began to dribble out of the cracks of the ceiling and walls creating patches of dark everywhere. Shadow beasts began to crawl out of them, pushing more and more out massing them everywhere. Kage pushed his body, forced himself to move faster._ They can't handle this many, move Kage. Move!_ Kage was a streak of darkness moving down the hallway. _Shit…remember Kage, remember. Where do you go?_ Kage didn't know where to go from here. He knew where the tower was, but he didn't know how to get there anymore. Kage looked around, searching for an answer as the beasts drew closer. Kage gritted his teeth. There wasn't as much dark energy here as in the dungeons, it might be possible. He knew what he had to do. Kage moved to the walls and touched the darkness. It was instant power and might flowing into his veins. He drew power from the darkness, let fill him. _Stop Kage, stop, you'll lose control, you'll take too much_. It was like handing a drink to someone who has quit. He wanted more; he felt it overcoming his senses. _Stop!_ Kage threw himself from the wall. He was panting, his body in a cold sweat. Kage grinned ruefully. _Those kids had better be alive when I get there._ His body was full of energy, darkness he was able to convert into magic. Kage went through a door to the first room he saw and smashed the window inside the room._ They really should add some variety in here_. He took one step onto the window ledge as an arrow zipped passed his head. _Archers, great._ He leapt out the window into open space. Kage threw out a lash of darkness at the wall and pulled himself to it. He let darkness goop around his feet suctioning to the bricks. He ran up the face of the wall, going in the direction of the tower. The darkness began to ooze out of every crack covering the walls and spawning more shadow beasts. _He's converting the whole place! _Kage dashed across the wall, hacking through anything in his way. He knew he was eating up all the magic he had, but he didn't have a choice. This wasn't just about reaching Link and Zelda anymore; they had to get out of here as fast as possible. Kage finally made it to the tower and ran straight up it. He danced around the creatures pulling themselves out of the dark patches. He was almost to the top and saw the highest window there was. He simply smashed his foot through it and went into the tower. As soon as his feet hit the cold stone floor, he used the last of his magic and put up barriers on the window and the stairs that lead to here. _That should keep them out for a bit._ Kage was in a small rectangular room with nothing but a polished wooden table in it. At the opposite end of the room were two large wooden doors. _Well let's see what's behind huge freakin door number 2._ Kage took one step and almost careened into the floor. He caught himself on the table. His vision began to blur, his body was in so much pain, and his very veins ached from the power he had used. Kage Just slumped down, his senses overloaded with the amount of excruciating pain. His body had a taste of all that power and now that he had used it all, it wanted more. He sat there gasping, adjusting back to his own body, his own power. Each agonizing second dragged on, bringing with it new waves of pain. After what seemed an eternity the pain finally subsided and Kage's thoughts returned. He remained motionless. He felt an overwhelming amount of self hatred. _Two hundred years. Two hundred FUCKING years._ He couldn't believe that nothing had changed. _It's been two millennia and I'm exactly where I was, I still can't control it…I'm still this monster. _Kage stood up in disgust at himself._ Did we have a nice cry? Did we enjoy the pity party? _He popped his neck right then left. _Make sure those kids get out of this alive_. He made his way over to the door. _I'm getting soft…and too attached. One noose is enough._ Kage tried pushing the door open. It was barred. _Perfect_. Kage lashed out at the doors with his foot. They hardly moved. Kage was furious, this one simple obstacle and he couldn't do anything about it. It was ridiculous! He threw a punch at the doors. His anger began to fill him, consume him. He threw another punch and the door groaned. He threw another, and another, until he was in a steady rhythm of blows to the door. Kage knew he was strong; he was stronger than any mortal and one of the strongest of his kind. He kept up the flurry of blows each growing in intensity and power. There was something cathartic in this primal action. Something was in his way, and even without magic, he was taking it down. His fury turned to peace as he landed each next blow. _I guess there's no better medicine for anger than beating the shit out of something. _Kage held back his fist building up strength, and then let it fly. The bar keeping the doors together shattered in two and the doors flung open. Kage felt blood dripping down his fingers but didn't even notice the pain. There were Link and Zelda, standing side by side, surrounded by dead shadow beasts. They looked utterly stricken, like they couldn't quite comprehend how Kage could be here. _God's, did they kill them all by themselves?_ "Were you two planning on taking down an army?" Kage asked, clearly seeing them making a last stand. "You bastard you were supposed to meet us outside of the castle, and where's your friend?" Link asked. Kage was on the move toward the crowd of people floating in the air. "Plans changed, move. Now. We don't have much time." Link and Zelda had learned by now not to question his orders. All three walked to the ship._ Good. At least their learning. _The crowd on the awaiting ship looked awe struck as they stared at Kage. He wasn't human, and he was the mirror image of Link. Kage was just impressed none of them were freaking out. He hopped onto the ship and started moving people out of his way so he could get to the control panel. Link got on after Kage and helped Zelda up after him. The King, who was standing right next to the panel, looked like he was seeing a ghost. "What's wrong, your majesty?" Kage spoke to the King, making the title an insult. Daphnes' mouth moved, but no words came out. Kage paid him no mind and activated the pedestal. Link moved toward Kage with Zelda trailing close behind him. "Where are we going now?" he asked. "I have no clue; I'm just worried about getting away from this damned castle." Kage's hands were flying across the top of the pedestal tapping glowing dots that seemed to be of some importance. "Your land, you tell ME where to go." "There's an abandoned village, we can set up a camp there and figure out this mess." The King spoke now, seeming to recapture some of his authority. "Where at?" Kage asked, stifling the urge to say something cutting. "15 miles North West from here." Kage looked up, and had to restrain his entire being from ripping the man's throat out. _You son of a bitch_. The man just packed salt into a festering wound. "What about Lon Lon Ranch?" Zelda questioned her father. "Link and this…man, can go check up on the Ranch." Kage's fury rose to an almost ridiculous level, one black spot began to move across his vision. If he was this angry it was only the first of many. "Kage?" Link questioned him, wondering what was going through his mind. The black speck seemed to increase in size _that's not from my body is it?_ Kage's expression suddenly deflated and his shoulders slumped forward. "Shit." Like a meteor crashing into the earth, the speck- which was now known not to be a speck- smashed into Kage laying him out flat on his back. The object turned out to be a figure completely incased in some foreign armor. Every jaw dropped, and no person on this rock seemed to be unshaken. Link's body acted before his mind could process what was happening. He unsheathed his sword and was moving to strike the figure. The unknown assailant moved to unsheathe its own sword when Kage cried out. "STOP!" Link had never heard Kage speak with such force before, he halted dead in his tracks. "Don't kill the boy, he's on our side." The figure removed its helmet and her raven black hair cascaded down around her shoulders. "You son of a bitch you had me thinking you were dead!" Kage just smiled at her. "Y…you're…you're a wom- before Link could finish that sentence, a blade was at his throat."Choose your words extremely carefully." She said menacingly. Kage spoke up "Link, this is Cinna. Cinna this is dumbshit."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The ship was flying North West, moving across the open plain of Hyrule field. The first streaks of dawn were stretching over the sky, lending light to the land. The wind kept up an even pace to cause ripples through the grass. Like great waves bobbing over an ocean of emerald green. On top of the floating rock, this peaceful morning did not exist to those who occupied it. Daphnes and his government were questioning Kage as they tried to figure out this mess on the way to their soon to be headquarters. Link, Zelda and Cinna had removed themselves from the group, sitting in silence. Link did his best not to stare at either Zelda or Cinna. He kept his eyes glued to his and only looked up every once in a while. He thought it was worse seeing two of someone else than of yourself. Just like Kage and himself, Zelda and Cinna were two sides of the same mirror. Cinna's Hair was raven black like Kage's and she wore it longer than Zelda did. It even had a slight wave to it. Her eyes were a softer red than Kage's, making her face seem kinder, less tension in her features. Aside from that Link couldn't see anything else; her armor obscured her body making her sexless when she wore the helmet. Link assumed that was the desired effect. He also assumed she had the same body type as Zelda. That is if Kage's body type being like Link's wasn't a fluke. The silence had been aching for a while with no one knowing quite what to say. Link glanced at the two again, and then was staring at his feet. He should say something, start a conversation, anything to try and cure the awkwardness. He got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach this wouldn't be the end of his journey with the two "visitors". "If you want to make love to me, all you have to do is ask" Cinna finally broke the silence speaking to Link. Link's head snapped up his eyes wide. His mouth was open but he couldn't form any words. Zelda looked like she was about to strangle the woman. "Well you keep glancing at me so I assumed you wanted something." Link blushed crimson. She had seen him looking and thought he wanted to… Zelda then took his blushing as a confirmation to what she had just said. Link was about to explain things when Cinna chuckled. "Haha relax girl, I thought a joke would break the tension." Zelda seemed confused. "It's hard not to look at something that goes against all you know- She looked pointedly at Kage then to Link- as I'm sure you know." Zelda blushed a little and sat back down. Link pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He swore these people would be the death of him. "Kage told us that his friend would be able to explain what's going on, you her?" Link asked trying not to sound to antagonistic even though he was fed up with everyone right now. She snorted. "That's just like him to give someone else the annoying tasks, yes I suppose that's me." Annoying task. She said it so bluntly and matter of fact. _Are we really nothing more than a burden? _"All right we'll start with questions and then I'll tell you what you need to know." Link was lost in thought so Zelda spoke up. "What are you?" Cinna smiled. It broke the seriousness of her features and suddenly Link saw that she was pretty, he saw only Zelda when Cinna smiled. "We are a race of people called the Nidian. In physiology we are remarkably close to you Hylians with the only differences being magic and our physical resilience. Our planet was created from dark energy and has every particle infused with this power, down to even the tiniest speck of dirt. When we are born, we absorb some of this energy and our bodies then create what is called a Glore Vyrden. The Glore Vyrden holds this energy and converts it to magic. This is what gives us our strength and ability to heal quickly. So, in essence we are linked to our world." Zelda raised her hand, Link smiled. Even in this situation she couldn't help but be proper. "If you need that dark energy for magic, then how can you still use magic in this world? I've seen Kage use magic, but if what you said is true, that shouldn't be possible?" Cinna chuckled. "Perceptive girl. While it is true that we need dark energy for magic, we can also store magic. The amount of magic a single person can use depends on their Glore Vyrden. The bigger it is, the more magic you can use. Take Kage and I for example, I can probably use magic sparingly for about an hour before I would empty my Glore Vyrden, while Kage could use as much magic as he wants for about two hours, if he were to ration it, he could make it last all day." "So what happens if you do empty your Glore Vyrden here?" Cinna scowled some, turning the question over in her mind. "That we have yet to find out, I would propose a guess that we would be unable to regain any magic, and without dark energy or magic I'm not sure what would happen to our strength or healing abilities either, we may lose them completely, we may keep them, or our bodies may deteriorate, I haven't been able to find out, and I'm not quite looking forward to either." "Our strength stays the same." Kage interjected as he sat and joined them. "What?" Cinna asked skeptically. "I used up my magic on my way to get these two, I was still able to pound a door in with my fists and I'm still alive." Zelda noticed for the first time that Kage's knuckles were bloody and split. "You used up all of your magic!? Do you realize you could have died! I could have gotten information in a more controlled and safe way." Kage shrugged "Didn't have a choice and sometimes you gotta run before you can crawl. Besides, you have your information now don't you?" Cinna sighed deeply; she mastered herself but still looked upset. She turned back to Zelda "Okay sweetie, next question." Zelda couldn't tell if she was making fun of her or being trying to be friendly but she asked anyways. "If you need dark energy and a Glore Vyrden to use magic, then why can I use it if I was born and raised here in Hyrule?" Cinna looked suspicious "You can use magic?" "Well I was only able to today but yes." "Oh yeah" Kage interjected. "I forgot to tell you she's a mage." Cinna looked like she was about to punch the man in the face. "Girl, give me your hands." Zelda looked confused but stuck out her hands. Cinna took them and instantly pulled them away as if she had been burnt by scalding water. Zelda's right hand began to glow. "By the gods." Cinna looked utterly stricken. She turned to Kage "this has to be why he's here" Kage's face was grim "So it is what I thought." "Is what?" Zelda questioned, looking from one to the other. "The boy has a piece as well." Cinna looked over Kage's shoulders at the Hylian diplomats and King too busy with maps to notice them. "Does the King know?" "I don't know." Link had had enough "Stop keeping us in the dark! Explain to us already!" Cinna looked at Link with sincerity "I'm sorry, your world is being turned upside down and were being cryptic about things that will change your life further." "What?" Zelda asked. Cinna breathed out "You two have pieces of what is called the Tri-force." Link and Zelda didn't react so Cinna went on. "The Tri-force is a mystical item left to your world by the three goddesses. Din, Nayru, and Farore, the three creators of your world. "But wait?" Zelda interrupted "The one God created the world." "I've never even heard of these goddesses." Link spoke up as well. "Our God is named Demise, what faith are those three from?" Cinna and Kage went silent. They had no Idea what to say. "What is it? Say something?" Zelda questioned them. "Where have you been getting your information about your history from?" Cinna asked, trying to make sense of what was going on. "We have book called Hyrule historia all Hylian myths, religion and history have been recorded into it by historians since Hyrule's creation." Kage had a thought "Where is this book kept?" "In the castle at all times." Something finally clicked in Kage's mind and he realized what was going on. "That psychopath." Link looked at Kage. "What?" Kage sighed. "Kids, what I'm about to tell you, will be hard to believe but it's true. Right now, know one else can know, only the two of you, Ok?" The two looked uncertain but agreed. Kage's face lost all emotion, it was utterly plain. It was as if he were remembering things that were nothing but pain. "The world you know, your History, your Religion, even the stories you grew up with, are all lies. This Demise you speak of as your God, tried to destroy you. The magic you know nothing about is a large part of your destiny. Your way of life is based on things that have been kept from you." Link and Zelda weren't believing him. How could they? He was telling them everything about their world was a lie. "I'll start from the beginning. Your world was created by three Golden Goddesses, you now know their names. One created the earth, the other created law, and the third created life to uphold that law. Their work completed, they returned to their home. The sacred realm. They left behind the Tri-force, an omnipotent device that granted the wish of who so ever touched it as long as there hearts were pure and contained power, wisdom and courage. If their heart was un-pure, the Tri-force would split into three and reside in the three beings who possessed each of the three traits with their whole being. It was only a short time before the Demon King, Demise, wished to take this power for himself and to conquer all. The goddess Hylia, the descendant of the three, sealed him away with the help of the Hero chosen by her. She survived but the hero had given his life to save the land. Knowing that Demise would be released she gave up her holy form and had herself reincarnated as a human when Demise's seal was weakening. She led the new hero to his destiny and Demise was finally destroyed. Yet, he was not gone forever he cast a curse on this hero that his descendants would wade through a never-ending ocean of blood and evil." Zelda and Link sat there, silent, processing. "Those marks on your hand are the two pieces of the Tri-force you received." Cinna said. Kage was now solemn "You two are linked to both the hero, and the goddess. The Goddess's blood run's through your veins-he was looking at Zelda- and the hero's spirit burns in your heart." He said to Link. "You both are tied to these legends, and with them, their fate, which is now yours." Both looked shocked. "First you tell us that everything we know is wrong, and now you tell us were part of some grand destiny?" Kage's face took on a look of shared pain. "Destiny and life have a great way of always fucking us over." Link's anger flared "So what? Were just supposed believe this, accept it and move on? This is insane! How are we supposed to believe any of this!?" "I told you it would be hard to believe." "and so that makes it ok?" Cinna and Zelda sat silent looking at the ground blurring past them. "Whether you choose to believe it or not will not change your destiny." "What destiny!? Being the descendants of some goddess and hero that supposedly saved our land long ago? And that means what? That we give up all we've ever known to go on some quest from the words of a madman!" Kage's face was calm, somewhere he had found patience. "If you wish for this land to be destroyed by delivering that which your destroyer seeks right to him then that is your right; but why take that chance? What if I'm telling you the truth? You can go on as if nothing is happening, you can stay with these people that have no idea how to oppose a foe like this, or you can trust me and let me make you into the hero you're meant to be. The choice is yours. I've never led you astray so far, why would I now?" Link suddenly remembered his words to Zelda back in the castle. He had trusted Kage then, when he had had even less reason to do so. He was telling him everything he knew was a lie, but deep down, he knew the man wasn't lying. Something bothered Link though. "But if you are telling the truth, then why do all our records, our scrolls, hell even our bedtime stories speak of a different history, a different legacy?" Kage's entire body language changed, he was angry, furious, enraged, but not at Link. "I had a partner once, a brother in arms. We were meant to be our lands last great hope to unchain our land from the tyranny of a man by the name Stuen. My partner, Santinar, was a great soldier and a fierce warrior. He was like my brother, and was my equal in every way. Yet as we grew, as we began to age, he changed. He hated life, he felt those that had emotions were weak and should be taken from existence. He craved power; he could never be strong enough. Finally he felt the need to test his abilities and to achieve even more strength. He took on Stuen and his armies alone. He destroyed them all single handedly. These forces that had kept our land in binds for so many years, was wiped out by one man. Everyone thought our land was saved, that our hero had come. I knew the truth. Santinar would not be satisfied with this, he would want to be ruler. I confronted him and told him I would not let him put our world back under tyranny. I didn't know that he was planning on ruling over every world, not just mine. I had to stop him. Yet… I couldn't bring myself to kill my brother, so after greatly wounding him, I sealed him away. I believe that when I did, I sealed him here. At the time I sealed him, your ancestors, the goddess and the hero, had defeated Demise and begun to create Hyrule. I think that Santinar killed you ancestors and re-wrote your history, believing he could conquer both your world and mine." "So you think this Santinar is the one who is doing all of this now?" Kage smiled humorlessly "No, the man at the reins is named Xian, if Santinar were leading this, we would have seen him by now; he likes to be the center of attention. The wounds I inflicted on him must have ultimately killed him before he could complete his plan." Kage could see Zelda working it all out, connecting the paths of intuition and knowledge to find that Kage's story must all be truth. Kage was surprised, she was incredibly smart. He guessed that she must have the Tri-force of wisdom. Magic and brains. Deadly combination. "Then what does that mean?" Link asked. At least the kid knew the right questions to ask. "It means were going to let you both sort things out for right now before we throw any more at you." Kage raised an eyebrow at Cinna. "They deserve at least that much." Kage shrugged. "Were almost to the…village." Kage said grief trying to rise in his eyes. Link wondered what that was about. "You two better go double check things with "his majesty" over there." Link and Zelda were confused at his conflicting signals but quietly went to the circle of castle officials poring over maps. Cinna waited till they were in the circle before she spoke to Kage. "You know as well as I do those wounds would never have killed him, he most likely died of old age seeing as your battle was 300 years old and he was the closest to being mortal as anyone has ever been." Kage just continued to look out at the landscape, the sun peeking halfway over the mountains now, casting a brilliant light over Hyrule field. "They can scarce believe all we've just told them, I doubt they'll believe I have an undeterminable life, besides, they don't need to know." Cinna looked at him with profound sadness and compassion. "Kage…" She reached up a hand to cup his cheek. "Don't" he removed her hand. His eyes were cold, lonely, distant. "Not now." She let her hand fall from his. "As you wish" She went to the control panel, dejected. Kage sank into himself warring between the emotions of loneliness and self hate. Link and Zelda had just finished talking the plan over with the King. Zelda was to stay with him at the village and discuss a plan of attack while Link, Kage and Cinna were to check on Lon Lon ranch to see if the enemy had reached there yet and to help those living there if it had. "I don't want to leave you." Zelda said to Link worry playing across her features. Link smiled "don't worry, I'll be back, and we'll figure this out together as for now, we need to do what we must." She looked unsure but didn't argue. "Alright." The ship began to descend, they had reached the village. It was small with only two buildings left standing, the rest were charred black and ground down to ashes. Only beams and small possessions were left of these abodes. The small party departed from the ship. Zelda was the last to leave, She looked at Link who was standing next to Kage. He smiled and mouthed "see you later" She smiled and waved. Then she stepped off the ship and looked at her people, she was all princess now, ready to be a leader.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Link, Kage and Cinna neared Lon Lon Ranch just as the sun was at the point in the sky of midmorning. Link had spent most of the entirely awkward ride sitting at the edge of the rock. Cinna and Kage had seemed to try and avoid each other as much as possible. He saw the ranch looming in closer. Suddenly a thought struck him and he went over to Kage. "Hey Kage?" The man seemed a little annoyed but turned to him. "Shouldn't we land before we get there and not freak out the people living there with the giant floating rock?" Kage's face was flat then he suddenly burst out laughing. Link was taken aback, a little scared even. He couldn't believe the man was actually LAUGHING. He heard giggling behind him, it was soft and sweet. It belonged to Zelda. He turned only to find Cinna covering her mouth and giggling. _Do they have to be THAT similar?_ Link felt his face heat up; he realized they were laughing at him. "What?" he said, slight indignation creeping into his voice. Kage controlled his mirth some. "Ha ha nothing that was just an incredibly intelligent and obvious thing that we should have thought of." Link just gave him a look that told him he was strange. The vibe that the two had been giving off though had stopped the slight gap Link had noticed was closed some. The ship began to descend and landed half a mile away from Lon Lon Ranch. Link was just about to hop off the edge to the grass below. "Where do you think you're going?" Kage asked an eyebrow raised. Link stopped, confused "Going to the ranch, were supposed to check it out, make sure everyone is ok." "And what's your plan?" "I…didn't have one." "So you go into a place to check if its enemy territory and you go there without a plan or even having checked your equipment." Link looked sullen "You make it sound stupid." The look on Kage's face was something akin to "hmm I wonder why". "As of right now, I'm going to turn you into a warrior, a hero. That thing on your hand gives you the Hero's power, but not his skill nor his knowledge. I'll make sure I beat that into you." Link was getting the feeling that was going to be a literal term. "Now, first, what do you see?" "The Ranch." Link replied thinking that was just obvious. "What do you smell?" Link gave him a quizzical look but inhaled deeply through his nose. "Grass, nothing else." "Good, now what do you feel?" Link was growing tired of this but once again he answered in an only slightly exasperated tone. "The rock beneath my feet, the sun on my face and wind blowing against me." "Now what does that tell you?" Link was at a loss, _what does this tell me? It tells me it's another fucking morning._ Suddenly Link remembered over hearing hunters from his village talking. "It means that anything in there can't smell us." Kage looked impressed. "Very good, now pull out your sword." Link did so; now realizing that Kage was actually teaching him. "Now what did that just tell you?" Link had no idea, and his face said as much. Kage smiled "It tells you that you can pull your sword out. There's nothing worse than getting into a battle and having your sword stuck in its sheath, trust me, things get very messy very fast." Link smiled, so the man could crack a joke. "Now stand as if you were going to fight me." Link had a bad feeling about this but he stood ready. Kage smiled once more "Just as I thought, it's amazing you haven't gotten that arm chopped off yet." Link looked down at himself; he didn't see anything wrong though. "Ha I'm not surprised, because of the Tri-force you fight just like the hero, you stick your arm out as if you have shield." Link noticed for the first time that he did stick his arm out. "Cinna if you wouldn't mind." Kage held his hand out and Cinna popped off one of her shoulder guards. "Here, it's small but it will protect you better than flesh." He handed the amour piece to Link. It covered his fist and half his fore arm in basically a cylinder of metal. "I'll get you something soon. Now, ready to check it out?" Link was about to sheath his sword when a thought crossed his mind. "Kage, why didn't you ask me about what I heard?" A smile spread across Kage's lips, a genuine smile. "I wanted to see how smart you were, it seems you're not stupid." Link gave him a confused look. "Ha ha don't worry about it, the wind is traveling against us, we'll hear them but they won't hear us. Now come on, I'll tell you the plan on the way there." The three walked towards the ranch. The entire thing was placed on top of a raised piece of land, almost like a plateau only much shorter. There was a cottage for the family running the ranch to live in and then the barn was on the opposite side of the ranch. The entire place was surrounded by a wall or brick and mortar, tall enough to let only the roof of the barn peek above it. The soil it was placed on was almost like magic, even in harsh sunlight, it seemed like the grass just could not wither; which was why the ranch was placed there. Two Large oaken doors stood at its front, barred from the inside. The trio reached the doors within 10 minutes, just enough time to discuss Kage's strategy. "Now how are we going to open those?" Link asked. "Who said we were opening them?" Cinna replied. Something whizzed past Link's head then heard the sound of metal biting into wood. Behind him Kage was pulling a rope taught which was attached to the top of the door. A grappling hook. "Oh." Link said, feeling slightly stupid. "Come on, up you go." Kage said, motioning with his head. Link began climbing up hand over hand with Cinna following close behind and Kage bringing up the rear. Link reached the top and perched there, sitting on his heals. He looked down and saw a girl down below. She was his age, shapely, and even from here he could see her fiery red hair. It was not someone he could forget. Without thinking he yelled down to her "Malon!" She looked up startled but saw instantly who it was and waved ecstatically. "What the hell do you think your doing!? Are you TRYING to get us killed!?" Kage yelled at him from below. "It's ok!" Link said cheerfully "Nothing has happened here yet and I've known the family here all my life." "I'm going to fucking beat him" Kage muttered "He's 18 Kage." Cinna looked down at him "You can't expect him to be an adult and a warrior all at once." Kage went silent and brooded to himself. Once all three had reached the top they dropped on the rope on the other side of the doors. Link's feet had scarcely touched the warm ground before he was bowled over by an excited red head. They landed in a heap laughing and hugging each other. Cinna and Kage climbed down the rest of the length of rope to the ground. Kage just shook his head but Cinna smiled at the two. Link couldn't believe how good it felt to laugh, after all he had just been through this was a God sent. _Goddesses now, I guess._ Link's face reflected the sour thought and Malon noticed. "What's wrong?" she asked him. Link sighed out "It's just…It's just been a long day." She giggled "long day? It's only mid-morning just now." Link chuckled in spite of himself "I guess it is isn't it." Malon had only now noticed the two figures behind them and anything she was going to say dried up on her lips. _Crap, right, gotta explain that._ "Malon, its ok, their on our side." He had his hands rested on her shoulders, as if that simple action would help validate what was happening. "Side? What do you mean side?" Link stood confused. "Their fighting with us. What else would I mean?" Malon's eyes flashed with astonishment and worry "Fighting! Did something happen?" Her eyes only now took in the sword strapped to his back. "Are you alright?" Link was baffled, how could she not know? The castle had just been taken over, the king was almost killed, and she was oblivious to it. "Didn't you see the fire's rising from the castle?" From Lon Lon ranch it was almost a straight shot to see the castle. "I only saw a glowing of orange; I thought it was the firework festival. Wait, What!? The castle was on fire!?" Link didn't even hear the last words she said. At the mention of the fire work festival images flashed through his mind. Color exploding in the sky, walking with Zelda, Zelda in the moonlight crawling towards him, the sick feeling of pleasure he felt as his blade passed through a creature's flesh. It left him reeling. He had to shake himself back to reality. He'd have to sort all of that out later. Link placed his hands on Malon's shoulders once again looking into her eyes, willing her to be calm. Amazingly enough she became silent; though a sudden longing passed through her eyes. _What the hell was that about? _ "It's ok, just let me explain." So he told her of the invasion of the castle, who the invaders were and who the two standing next to them were. He didn't tell her about the rest though, there was no good way to explain all of that to her. She hadn't made a noise the whole time, simply listening. She sat down trying to comprehend it all. "You ok?" He asked, knowing exactly how she was feeling. "I just…I just feel faint that's all." "Boy you sure know how to pick em" Kage's tone was rueful, as if Link's choices were a mirror of his own. Link looked at Kage, not understanding. Kage just shook his head "never mind." Malon seemed to regain some of herself. "Why do you two look so alike?" Kage looked blankly at Malon "that's a good question, and one I wish I could answer. The truth is, I don't know myself." Malon fell silent again unsure what to do next. Cinna crouched next to Malon, she spoke softly as a mother would. "Child, we have need of your Ranch, Link is going to need training if he is going to survive what is to come. This would be a perfect place to do just that. May we stay here for a day or two to teach him the basics until we have to retrieve your princess?" Malon's eyes lit up suddenly at the prospect of being able to help Link. "Of course! Stay here as long as you need." She bit her bottom lip as soon as she said those words, hesitancy playing over her features. "What is it child?" Cinna asked. Malon looked at Link. "Will you be ok?" Link's face broke out into a crazy smile. "I'm not dead yet am I?" He winked, trying to be mock charming. Malon blushed, but only the slightest whisper colored her cheeks so Link didn't notice. Kage however, did, and marveled at Link's ability to be so oblivious. Cinna stood Malon up, dusting off her simple dress. "Go take Link and start teaching him, I'll check on the rest of the ranch with this lovely lady." Malon giggled, getting embarrassed over all the attention she was getting. "and Kage- Cinna turned to the man as She and Malon walked arm in arm to the ranch house- don't bruise him up too bad." Kage smiled "No promises." Cinna shook her head and Link raised an eyebrow at Kage. Kage put his hand on Link's shoulder "Welcome to hell." "Uuuuuh?" Link wasn't so sure about this man anymore. Kage dropped his hand and motioned with his head to the main field in the middle of the ranch. They walked over to it as Kage explained. "Being able to use a sword is a great skill, one you have more talent with than you ought to. The Hero before you was the best swordsman in his generation, hell, probably still would be if he were alive. You inherited his skill through that thing on the back of your hand." Kage raised his hand "but, being able to hack limbs off with a sword will not keep you alive against what your about to face." He stopped right in the middle of the field. Link stopped a few paces away from him. Kage spread his feet shoulder width put one arm behind his back and held one out, his arm bent, the back of his hand facing Link. "You'll need to fight." Without warning, Kage lunged at Link bringing the palm of his hand into Link's solar plexus, driving the wind out of him. Link's mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish out of water. All he could feel was shock as he couldn't get any air into his lungs. "lesson one, death does not wait, neither will you." Link coughed and gasped as air finally rushed into him. Link fell to his knees, his palms slamming onto the soft emerald green grass. He just stayed there, breathing, watching each individual blade move silently in the breeze. This man, would steady him one minute, and knock him on his ass the next. Link smiled ruefully to the ground and coughed. _He wants me to be unpredictable._ Link flew up, throwing a punch at Kage's face. Kage caught his fist in a grip of steel, but the man was smiling. "Lesson two, be unpredictable." Link's smile grew from ear to ear. The way this man taught, was a way Link could learn. Kage released his grip and Link took a step back. "Now- Kage said taking up his stance once again- let's begin." The next hours flew by for Link, each minute, each second a new lesson. Word and physical action mixed and fused as they sparred. Kage would only speak to drive a lesson home if Link did not understand. Link realized that this man was a born teacher. He lived a solitary existence, but Link saw that it was only by choice, he was charismatic, strong, and patient. He could be surrounded by people, yet he chose solidarity. It confused him, but he was grateful that he could be a main focus of this man, even if only because he had a tattoo on his hand. Link lay sprawled on the ground and Kage sat next to him. Both panted heavily, letting the cool breeze dry their sweat. The sweet kiss of sunset gave the whole world a hue of orange, setting it afire with color. "I believe were done for the day." Kage said to Link. He chuckled weakly "My burning arms thank you." Kage stood and held out a hand to Link. He took it and was pulled to his feet. Link staggered as his wobbly legs weren't quite ready to take on his weight. Kage held onto Link's shoulder, steadying him. Link smiled, feeling once again the strength that Kage exuded. "C'mon, let's get inside." Link and Kage walked to the ranch house, side by side. It must have been a strange sight to see; mirror images walking in unison, one an innocent boy, one a living shadow. They reached the two story shack built by hand by Malon's father. Link opened the sturdy oaken door and stepped inside, Kage following behind him. The area right in front of the door was dirt, an area specifically for shoes. Link took off his boots and placed them in a corner. He moved with an easy familiarity as he stepped up onto the dark wooden floors of the house. He moved past the stairs leading to the second floor down a narrow hallway. "I'm hooOOme." Link said to the Kitchen, his voice rising in pitch at the end of the word. Malon poked her head through the doorway of the kitchen, a pointed ear showing through her beautiful long crimson hair. "Welcome back!" She giggled; her perfectly white teeth showing through her perfect smile. Kage had been following closely behind Link, not entirely at ease in a new cramped environment. "How did you know she would be there?" As Link moved through the doorway he let his fingers run through Malon's hair, as he had done a million times. "Because this is where she always is when I come over." Kage raised an eyebrow at him. "She likes the view from the window." The redhead smiled shyly at Link's casual remark of such familiarity. "Plus she can take good look at me when I'm comin from the front gate." He winked at her." She punched his arm lightly and blushed. "Oh hush you." Link smiled "What? I don't blame you when I'm this devilishly handsome." He said clearly making fun of himself. "You are quite good looking." Link's heart skipped a beat as he heard Zelda's voice. He whipped his head in the direction of the voice. Standing in another doorway was Cinna. Link coughed as his breath caught in his throat. Cinna was wearing one of Malon's dresses, an arm propped on the doorway, sunlight creating an outline around her. "Need a minute?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Link cleared his throat "Uh no, I'm good." She looked just like Zelda, even her body, which had been disguised by armor until now. Link felt that same warmth stir in his heart as when he looked at Zelda. _This SUCKS._ Kage walked past Link and sat at the table. "Oh dearest I'm hurt." He said teasingly. Cinna walked towards him. "Oh honey, you know I still think you're the sexiest." She kissed his cheek and he smiled slightly, closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair. "So what do ya'll want for lunch?" Malon spoke in her weak drawl, which flared up only from years of living with her father. Cinna sat next to Kage. "What ever you want to make." She said "Were not picky." Malon looked at Link, smiling. He knew exactly what she was thinking. "Roasted cuckoo and veggie's it is." He said removing his cap. Malon grabbed some matches and started the fire in by the hearth. "Link would you grab the Cuckoos from out back, Father slaughtered some this morning before he left." Link stepped out the back door grabbed the skinned cuckoos. He placed them on the counter as Malon placed the lettuce next to them. "Where did your father head off to?" "Oh he had some milk delivery in the Sheika village." "mmm." Link dipped his hands into the washing bucket. He silently hoped Talon was ok and that the invasion had not reached the Sheika Village. Not that much harm would befall the elite guard of Hyrule. "I'll put the Cuckoo on the spit if you start chopping the vegetables." Malon said to Link as she placed carrots and cucumbers next to the lettuce. Link grabbed a knife from the knife block and began chopping the carrots. Malon reached around him and grabbed the two cuckoos and began skewering the spit through them and placing them over the fire. She moved back to Link who had moved onto the cucumbers and reached above him in the cupboard for the spices and salt. He ducked his head but never stopped shopping. The two moved with an easy familiarity earned from a life long friendship. The two had met when Link was 10 and she 11. Link had traveled with his master smith who he had just apprenticed under. The master had finished an order of horseshoes for Talon and brought Link along to see the Ranch. Link had wandered off to see the horses where he met Malon. She was singing to them in such a melodious voice, even for a ten year old. The two had become fast friends, enjoying each others company. Malon went to seasoning the poultry and link tore the lettuce. "I'm guessing you two have done this before?" Kage questioned Link. Link chuckled, still tearing the lettuce apart. "We've been making meals like this since we were children. Since I've been living alone I needed to know how to cook for myself, Malon was only to happy to oblige." Kage closed his eyes "You two seem like a married couple." Malon dropped the box of salt that she was applying to the roasting cuckoo. She quickly scooped up the box and diligently stared at the sizzling birds. "Haha, you hear that dear?" Link teased Malon, utterly oblivious. She laughed still watching the chicken as if it took all her concentration, only to hide her beat red face to match her hair. After an hour of roasting and Link and Malon sharing childhood stories to Kage and Cinna the Cuckoos were done. Link had tossed his salad together and Malon plated up the poultry. They all sat around the table and set into the food. The food was good, and the day had been long. No one spoke, they all just ate happily. After the food was finished and Link and Malon cleared the dishes, the group moved to the main room and lit a fire in the fire place. After few minutes of silence Malon finally spoke up. "So…what did the castle look like." She was speaking to Link. After a few seconds of looking at her, he simply pointed to the fire place. "Oh." She said, now looking at the floor. Silence stretched on for a few more minutes before Kage spoke. "I'm actually quite impressed." Malon looked up at Kage, confused. "You've seen the double of someone close to you, who looks like I do, been told another real exists along side yours and your Kingdom has been taken over, yet your taking it all in stride." Kage's tone was nothing but appraisal. "You're very strong." Malon smiled shyly "Link said everything was going to be ok and I trust him." She looked to the floor still smiling "So there was nothing to worry about." Kage smiled to himself "Alright well tomorrow is going to be a long day so we should all be getting some rest." Malon motioned to the stairs "Well the guest bedrooms are upstairs; there are only two so two of you will have to share. Cinna chuckled evilly "That's just fine by me." Her eyes danced as she looked at Kage. Kage groaned "I get the feeling this is going to be a long night." Malon said good night and headed to her room and the three "guests" headed to there own. Link set his items down on the dresser in the corner of the room. He removed his tunic and placed it at the foot of the bed. He then flopped himself down on the bed, a shaft of moonlight shone through the window illuminating a patch of floor in the middle of the room. _Finally some peace and quiet._ Link could now process his thoughts. He started with the simple, he didn't feel like hero. He may have the Tri-force or whatever it was called, but he still didn't quite understand what it was or what it did. He was no one important, there was no way he could be the hero. Link turned onto his side, following the pattern of the wood grain of the wall. He wasn't even sure he believed the story Kage had told him was his history. Yet, in light of recent events it didn't quite seem like he was lying. Of course his train of thought led him right to Zelda. The beautiful princess. His beautiful princess. He lay on his back again, rubbing his eyes. What was he thinking, HIS princess? He didn't even know if all she had done in his house had been the truth or not. Suddenly he was in his bed again, seeing Zelda crawl towards him, her alabaster body exposed to him. Deep longing in her eyes as she closed in on him. "Gaaaah!" He rubbed his eyes harder trying to force the image away. His limbs were ached, he was tired and his mind was exhausted. Link closed his eyes and let the black bliss of sleep take over him. Yet this sleep yielded anything but peace. Link was walking through a forest, yet not like any he had before. The normally vibrant shades of green were replaced by darkened colors, still green, but somehow sinister. Link walked through it, somehow able to see through the shadows, as if the darkness welcomed his eyes. He kept walking aimlessly, unsure of where he was. He heard something whisper in his ear, but the sound was unintelligible. He stopped, searching for the source of this noise when he felt the very air around him shift. It was as if someone had dropped a block of ice in his heart. The atmosphere was oppressive, heavy; malicious even. Then a high pitched laughter filled his ears. It was raspy and cacophonous. Such insanity filled every tone of it that Link thought he was going insane himself. Link covered his ears, hoping to stop the sound; but it was inside his head. It grew louder and louder until nothing was left in his mind but laughter. Then, quite suddenly, it stopped. It didn't slowly lower in volume, no it stopped all at once. It was jarring, unsettling. The crashing waves of sound were replaced simply by pure silence, un-obscured, unbroken, silence. The trees around him started to press in, making a circle around him causing the forest behind the trees to drift into shadow that Link couldn't see through. Directly in front of him, something began to appear through the shadows. It was a smile, yet unlike anything Link had seen. It was only half a smile, as if it had been cleaved in half by a katana. The teeth were sharpened into points yet so perfectly white that they glowed. Then a pure white eye glowed above the smile, with a crimson red eye glowing on the opposite side where the rest of a face would have been if not for the shadows. The whisper came to his ear once again. He started walking closer to the disembodied face in front of him, trying to make out what it was saying. Suddenly a voice that was so calm and so soft, almost that of a cat purring spoke. It was so beautiful it was terrifying "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" The voice seemed amused. "What?" Then an unearthly shrieking burst in his head. The trees around him began to melt; the ground became a pool of blood. Everything was red, the screaming was maddening; it just wouldn't stop. Everything was so bloody, blood…blood…blood. Link awoke with a start. He was drenched in sweat and was breathing so hard he thought his lungs would burst. He almost fell out of the bed, but something kept him there. Something was wrapped around his waist, holding him tight. His vision finally focused and the room came into view. He looked down to see disheveled red hair, tanned arms around him and a lightly freckled face looking at him, features drawn into worry. He didn't even have the strength to comfort her; all he could do was sit there, limp in her embrace. He let his forehead rest against hers. "Bad dream." Was all he was able to get out between pants. Malon put a hand behind his head and pulled it into the space between her neck and her shoulder. "I know." She said gently, combing her fingers through his hair. "I heard you from down stairs." He chuckled weakly "De-ja-vu huh?" She had done this exact thing before. It had only been a month since they had met and Talon had invited Link to stay the night, knowing that Link was living on his own. He had nightmares almost every night when he was younger, the night he stayed he had been screaming. She had come into his room and done exactly this, just trying to soothe him; and just like years ago, it worked now. His breathing became slow and even, her presence calming his racing heart. Gods he was so glad she was his friend. He lifted his head and smiled weakly at her. "Thank you." She smiled warmly "I'm always here for you, you know that." His smile broadened a little "good, cause I don't know what I would do without you." She looked down still smiling, embarrassed. "But I don't remember you ever wearing that." He said, smiling with that joking light in his eyes. Malon's eyes widened and her cheeks burned. She was wearing a light blue night dress. It wasn't skin tight but it was form fitting, made to show her curves. She looked up at him and he was just smiling at her, teasing her. She smiled playfully, still blushing and pushed him back. As he was going back to his pillow he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her with him. She landed on him and they got into a giggling fit. She lifted herself onto her elbows and looked at him, still giggling. He looked up at her still smiling "You know just how to make me feel better." As she looked into his beautiful deep blue eyes and saw his disheveled blond hair, and trying to keep from looking at his naked torso, such a longing grew in her. She smiled sadly and got up off the bed. "Well I would hope I do." She said as she backed up some. "We've known each other since we were children." She backed up so that the beam of moonlight shone on her. In this moment Link realized something that he had never truly noticed before. The moonlight cast shadows on her body, in the nightdress she wore, her supple curves were highlighted, shone to their fullest. Full breasts, narrow waist, wide hips. Her wonderful long red hair hung around her shoulders and her breasts, framing her; her long smooth legs, slightly less tan than the rest of her body showing in the short night gown. The light freckles that played across her face as if angels had graced her with several kisses. She was beautiful, utterly stunning. How had he not noticed before? His smile grew sincere, warm. "You really have become beautiful." He said. The tips of her ears went pink. "And you've become very handsome." She said and moved to the door. Before she left, she turned and smiled. "Goodnight Link." He smiled back. "Good night Malon." She closed the door silently behind her. Link lay back down and closed his eyes he felt much better now. He drifted peacefully back to sleep. Only hell awaited him. He found himself in a place devoid of existence. Nothing was solid, everything was blurred together there was no definite beginning or end to anything. Then there was blinding light obscuring everything. When the light faded and Link's vision returned he saw Zelda before him. She was the only thing real in this world, stark sharp angles contrasting against the hazy world. She smiled at him, her eyes asking him to come closer. He had no real sensation of his body, only an awareness of himself. He floated toward her, letting her smile be his guide. Suddenly, he couldn't move, his being was frozen as if stuck in a block of steel. Zelda face contorted into that of horror, looking past Link. Then a hooded figure in a long draping robe materialized out of the darkness in front of her. Its face was obscured by shadow and all that shown was a half-smile of pointed bleach white teeth that seemed to glow. Link panicked, he was still stuck in this point in space. The figure drew a sword from its robe sleeves and ran Zelda through her middle. Her eyes went wide with pain and shock; her eyes were right in front of Link's. That wasn't right; she had been farther away a moment ago. Link's lips felt wrong, they were twisted into a smile of sick pleasure. He looked down; his arms were engulfed in huge sleeves. He looked at his hands, a sword was sprouting from them, and Zelda's blood was spilling over him, coming out in great waves of crimson. He screamed. He thrashed around, straining against the steel like bonds around his waist. His legs were entangled in some sort of cloth. "Link!" a hushed voice cut through the darkness. Link stopped moving, he finally realized he was awake. Once again he was drenched in sweat and panting heavily, forcing his lungs to gulp down air. His throat felt raw, as if he had been screaming for an hour. "Link, you're at the ranch in a bed, I'm here, Its Cinna." Link looked down at his waist, pale white arms were wrapped around him, and small hands with long slender fingers, nails colored purple were gripped to him so tight the individual muscles stood out. "I…I'm calm." He rasped out, his voice barely a whisper. Her grip released and she slid her arms from him. He felt so weak, as if he had swam from for hours and then ran a marathon. Cinna could see his weakness and began to lay him down. "I don't…I don't want to go back." "sssssh" She lay him down and stroked his hair, letting her fingers run through his blonde locks. Link's body started to relax some. "It's fine, I'm right here, I'll make all the pain go away." Link's body began to un-tense, his mind became calming. Cinna kept stroking his hair, rhythmic and smooth, like ocean waves sliding over shore. Link was peaceful, his weakness turned into simple comfort. "I won't let anything hurt you." She whispered soothingly. Before Link passed into slumber, he wondered if this is what it felt like to have a parent.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Kage stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He crossed the room to the window and opened it. He inhaled deeply, filling his lungs and savoring the taste and the freedom of the cold, cool night air. He looked across the ranch and out past to Hyrule field. The dark of night and the silvery pale glow of the moon contrasted each other and blended together, creating the pallet of night that Kage loved so much. "Enjoying the view?" Cinna spoke, entering his thoughts. "This world is beautiful; it's so alive, so vibrant." Kage gulped in another breath. "It breathes life into you; it's so unlike our rotting world." Cinna moved toward him and took her place next to him looking out the window. "Ours was once like this, you should know that better than anyone." He looked at her for the first time since dinner. In this dress, with her hair unkempt and hanging loosely about her shoulders, she looked so fragile. There was such pain in her eyes that only redoubled the pain that made his whole being. "Our world has been dying from the beginning, one tyrant after another with no time of peace or rest. All the while I have been able to do nothing to stop it." He looked out the window once again "Our fields are dry, our skies yield only harsh scorching winds, our sun brings only light tainted by darkness. Even our people find refuge only through the power of shadow." His eyes became dead "Despite anything I've done nothing has changed." She lifted a pure white hand to his face and cupped it to his cheek. She pulled his eyes to hers. "You've done so much for us all, don't you dare think you've done nothing. If it weren't for you there would be no one living, no resistance, and no hope at all." He looked at her with such profound sadness. "At what cost to you?" The moon light made her watering eyes sparkle more than they should have. She gripped his face and pulled it forward. She kissed him with such passion it struck him. Her voice was shaky, on the verge of crying "nothing I wasn't prepared for." He couldn't believe how much pain he was putting her through. It doubled and redoubled all of his, his body was an open wound and the world was salt. She looked at him with such acceptance, such love, even after all he was putting her through. He couldn't take it; he couldn't take that kind of acceptance. She started walking to the bed; he pulled himself onto the window sill. "What are you doing?" She asked, her eyes fearful. "Exactly what I always do with love" he said looking at her but unable to look her in the eye's "I'm fucking it up." Then he leapt out of the window.

He landed on his feet and started running. He was going to use a good chunk of his magic but he didn't care. Oblivion slid out of his hand and practice dummies made of dark energy burst from the ground. He hacked through them and kept hacking. Sprouting more and more, simply moving, losing himself in the ecstasy of combat. He was going to be glad when all of this was over.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Malon opened her eyes and turned her head to look out the window. The sunshine came to her in a rush, blurring her vision. Her eyes adjusted to the light and she saw the perfect day that was beginning over her Ranch. She smiled and sat up and stretched out her arms. She moved the strands of her fiery red hair out of her face. She stood up and strode over the window. It had been at least three years since the last time Link had slept over. His words last night were still ringing in her head "You really have become quite beautiful." She couldn't help but grin from ear to ear at the memory. She moved across the room to her closet and meticulously examined its meager contents. She didn't have much to wear but she wanted to choose the right thing. She finally decided on a thin violet skirt that stopped just below her knees and a white button up blouse. She tucked the blouse into the skirt, which caused it lay tight against her toned stomach. Having constant work from life on a Ranch did have its perks. She grabbed the brush that lay on her dresser and brushed her glorious red hair in the mirror, being sure that it looked perfect. She took her kerchief from atop the mirror and tied it around her neck. She looked over herself in the mirror, being sure she looked just right. She unbuttoned two of the buttons revealing more than she usually did. She smiled self-consciously at the mirror. Link had noticed last night, maybe she could get him to notice more. She was just about to leave when she heard the clang of metal upon metal outside her window. "They've already started!?" the sun had only just risen and Kage and Link were training. She had thought they would have started later, Malon had planned on making breakfast for Link and the other two. She still wasn't quite sure who they were or where they were from, or why despite the fact that Kage looked exactly like Link she felt not attraction to him; but Link said she could trust them, so she did. Which was good, she got along really well with Cinna. It may have been because she looked so much like Zelda. Malon rushed out of her room to the kitchen and began preparing a picnic out of the preserved meats they had and leftover bread. She knew they were going to need quick food. She bundled it all in a basket and hurriedly rushed to sound of metal ringing. Malon saw the two just as Link landed on the grass. "Not fast enough" Kage said to him, tone unemotional. "You move woodenly, as if you're afraid." "I'm not afraid of you." Link said defensively. "I never said you were afraid of me." Confusion passed over Link's face. "You lack fluidity, composure, and power. With skills passed to you, you should be at least my equal, this is just pathetic." Anger flashed in Link's eyes. "You have felled several creatures that are quite skilled in arms themselves. Your body knows what to do but you won't let it, why?" Link's jaw was set, He ground out his words "I don't know, why don't you tell me if you seem to know everything." Kage still showed no emotion as he spoke "You fear hurting me, someone who poses no threat to you or anyone around you." Link's face shown realization in himself; Kage picked up the sword he had been using which he had thrust into the ground. Malon noticed that it was the one and only sword her father kept on the ranch, it had always been more for decoration than actual use, yet he had kept it in case of times of emergency. She was glad to see that it could finally be of some use. "Do not fear for my safety, I now see in your case I can show no mercy. When I find that you are ready I will come at you for real." Kage wasted no time and sped toward Link. Link rolled to his left and saw the sword bury itself in soft earth. Link threw himself up to his feet and stood ready. Malon Stood poised on her toes, she realized that her entire body was tensed. She had to physically restrain herself and sit herself down. She didn't think Kage would truly hurt Link…would he?

Kage pulled the sword out of the ground and turned toward Link. "Fight or you will die." Link was starting to believe that was going to be true. Kage had taught Link that he should be unpredictable, so he made the first move. Link ran at Kage and made as if to strike from above. Kage brought his sword up to block but at the last second Link spun around Kage bringing his sword around to strike his back. Link's sword made contact with Kage's back and sunk in, but something seemed wrong, his sword didn't just slice into Kage, it moved through him as if Kage's body was literally moving AROUND the sword. "To fight me without magic would be a mistake." The voice came from behind Link. The Kage that had just been in front of him was gone and Kage stood behind Link just a few feet away. "What the hell was that?" Link asked in awe. "A trick I could teach you if you would finally get serious." Link had had enough, everything he did seemed so insignificant, nothing he did was right or seemed to work. Link felt his mind calm, his focus narrowed to only Kage, the world around blurred into one, hues of green brown and blue. Kage was the only hard edged object in his view. Kage's mouth formed into just the barest crescent of a smile. "There, now your-" Kage's smile instantly disappeared "Oh shit" Kage dropped the practice sword and oblivion ejected out of his arm into his hand. Link sprinted at Kage slashing his sword straight at the man's throat. Kage brought oblivion up and the two swords clashed, the instant metal collided with metal, Link's hand burst with golden light and the two were sent flying back fifty feet in each direction.

"Link!" Malon was on her feet and sprinting towards Link before she knew what she was doing. She quickly cleared the fifty feet and kneeled by Link, she looked him over for any sign of injury. She expected a broken bone or at least a bruise, yet he didn't have a scratch, it was as if he had only tripped and fallen. This didn't make any sense "What the heck just happened?"

Link hadn't passed out, but there were black spots in his memory, things that were just missing. He could feel his body in great pain in the grass but he couldn't force his eyes to open. He knew his arm was broken from the pain, along with the searing pain of a burning iron on his hand, and he might have a cracked rib, he wasn't sure, all he knew was he hurt. Then he felt something, it came all in a rush through his veins, sweeping through his whole body. It seeped out of his veins and wrapped around the broken bone in his arms and his ribs. He felt his arm snap back into place and everything in his body start to realign, all his cuts and bruises were disappearing instantly. All of this sensation should have been labeled as pleasure, it felt good, whatever it was felt so good. It felt too good, it was overwhelming all Link could feel was pain, it was bright and blinding like a bright light bursting in his mind. Then as the pain subsided and the rushing stopped as quickly as it had started, Link's body was now back to normal and all he could feel was the dull aching through his body and the throbbing of his hand. Something thumped onto the ground next him and he felt the sensation of something moving across his body, lightly brushing him, searching. Finally he was able to force his eyes open, the world was blurry and out of focus, his hearing was nothing more than vibrations moving in his ear, he heard a whisper from the object next to him but couldn't tell what it said. Link tried to get up but his body wasn't obeying him, he couldn't move anything. He could only lay there. The whisper kept repeating and repeating, becoming louder each time. Gradually Link's vision returned to normal and he found that the object next to him was Malon, her mouth was moving but he couldn't hear her, worry was written all over her face. He blinked a few times and tried moving his fingers and toes; that much worked. She saw the movement and relief cleared her face of doubt. Link finally got his arms and legs to obey him and he pushed himself into a sitting position. Everything seemed fine but he still couldn't hear. Malon's lips were moving but no sound came out. She looked confused and spoke so her lips could clearly be read. She was asking if he was ok, Link pointed to his ears insinuating he couldn't hear. Worry came to her face once again. He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled, trying to reassure her. He felt what the magic of the Tri-Force had done to his bones, he figured fixing his ears would be no problem. Malon suddenly looked up behind Link and her face spelt utter amazement. Link looked behind him and there, zooming closer was Cinna. Link's mouth dropped open; he could hardly believe his eyes. Cinna was gliding through the air, two deep purple wings that resembled a dragon's sprouted from her back. She was quite a sight, night black hair fluttering behind her and scaled dark purple wings off setting her pale white skin. She landed next to Link and the wings melted into her back. She took his face into her gauntleted hands and looked him over. She spoke and he simply stared at her in a stupor. She removed a gauntlet and touched his ear, he felt warmth pass through his ear, then she touched the other and he again felt that warmth. "ou…ss" He was starting to hear again "What?" he asked her. "You dumb ass" she repeated. "uh…" Link had nothing to say, he wasn't quite sure what had just happened. "Were you trying to get yourself and Kage killed or was that just an afterthought?" "I don't…huh?" She sighed "That power you wield is greater than you know, I'm sure Kage pushed you, but you have to control yourself." A slight fear entered Link's eyes "I don't even know what I did." Cinna's features formed into empathy. She cupped a hand to his cheek and looked him in the eyes "Don't worry, everything will be fine." Link wasn't so sure but he nodded. Link suddenly remembered that Malon was right there behind him. He turned to face her; worry was her state of being at this moment. He smiled being strong for her "I'm alright now." She moved forward and hugged him fiercely "You better be." "Kid- Kage approached the three, holding the shoulder of his sword arm –when I said get serious, I didn't mean try to blow half my body off." "I…I'm sorry" Kage plopped himself down next to Link. "Don't be, the Tri-Force is not something easily wielded, if it was then everyone in the world could use it. Seeing as yours is the Tri-Force of courage, your piece is tied directly to your emotions, making it the hardest piece to control. That's why I'm here, to teach you how to do just that." "What's this about a… a Tri-Force?" Malon interjected. Kage started massaging his shoulder "Oh right, we didn't tell you that part." "Didn't tell me what? Link?" She turned to Link who now looked like a child caught stealing from the cookie jar. "What didn't you tell me?" Her voice becoming stern. "I didn't want to get you caught up in all of this, I wasn't going to make you question your beliefs." Malon crossed her arms "Whether I wanted it or not, the second you stepped on this Ranch I became "Caught up in this" I'm part of this Kingdom too no matter how small a part I play, if this involves the safety of those I love then I deserve the whole truth." Link berated himself inwardly, she was right of course. He took a deep breath and then told her the truth, the whole truth, everything that Kage had told him. She stayed quiet through it all, only listening. Link finished and she sat silent for quite a while. "That's…that's a lot to take in." "I'm still trying to figure it all out myself." She took his hand and smiled "Well you're not doing it alone." He smiled back "you're right, I have you and Zelda." Her smile wavered for only a second, just short enough for Link not to notice. "Yeah, you've got both of us." She said quietly. "Alright kid I'm gonna need you to hold my arm." Link returned his attention to Kage. "Huh?" Cinna had Kage's sword arm and shoulder in her hands. "Were going to pop my shoulder back into place, when I'm in pain I tend to lash out, so, hold my other arm." "…oh." Link moved toward Kage and restrained his arm with both of his own. "On the count of three." Cinna told Kage. He nodded "1…2" with the wet sound of bone sliding back into its socket she put his arm back in place. Kage choked on his own breath and his body went rigid. Link had to use his full strength to keep Kage's one arm in place. It was ridiculous how strong this man was. Link didn't realize until just now how glad he was that Kage was on his side. Kage's muscles finally relaxed. "Kid, the next time you almost blow me up, I'm kicking your ass." "This is my fault?" Kage stood up and circled his arm, working the blood back into it "No, I'm just letting you know." "Bastard." Link muttered under his breath. "And don't you forget it, now get up, were not done." Link didn't get up "I…you…I almost killed you! So many things just happened that I don't understand once again and you want me to just get up and try to kill you again!?" "Yup." Link's mouth just went slack. "Fuck it." Link got up. "Now, you were using anger to activate the Tri-Force's power. This time, we'll try happiness." "What do you mean?" "Your piece is controlled by emotion remember, anger just gave you a burst of power, think of your happiest memory and use that." "And what will that do?" Kage shrugged "Hell if I know." Link sighed "Alright." Of course that was easier said than done. What the hell was his happiest memory supposed to be? Something that made him instantly happy? His mind was too scrambled from things that happened with Zelda for her to be a pure happy memory right now. His parents? Not exactly something that made him happy. He kept searching and searching, when finally it came to him. It filled his senses, warming him, whenever he thought of it he could only be happy. The warmth began to grow and grow, creating a barrier around him, he felt so happy. This memory had never made him this happy before, he felt so blissful. Link realized he had his eyes closed and was smiling, he opened his eyes. Cinna and Malon stared at him in amazement and Kage just had a smirk on his face. Link looked down at himself to find that he was bathed in a golden light. The memory had triggered some part of the Tri-Force causing him to glow. "What…what the hell?"

Kage picked up the sword he had originally been using to train Link with. With all the speed of a viper, Kage lashed out at Link with the sword. Link had no time to react as the sword came crashing into him. Expectation and reality differed once more that day. The blade should have cleaved through Link's neck yet instead; it had merely touched his skin and then shattered apart in gleaming jewels of steel to fall softly to the grass. Link couldn't quite comprehend what had just happened. He had just stared death in the face to find its bite missing. Kage smiled "I thought so." Link regained himself "Thought so? What do you mean you THOUGHT so?" Kage dropped the hilt now devoid of a blade. "I was pretty sure that was some form of armor." "Pretty sure? You mean you didn't know?" "Nope." Link wanted to punch the man. "So you mean you tried to hack my head off without knowing if that was really armor or not? Great, that's just fantastic, good to know that the person teaching me how to stay alive is trying to kill me." "If I had wanted you dead, you'd be dead. Plus who's the one who had almost blown me up a few seconds ago? I've learned how you work kid, unless I give you everything I've got, you don't come at me with everything you've got. Am I taking unorthodox methods? Maybe; but right now, I have to teach you as fast as I can with the best results. You're alive and you've just learned something incredibly helpful so I'd say my teaching methods are effective enough to be justifiable right now." Link had nothing to say, he knew Kage was right. They stood in silence a few moments before Link sullenly asked "What exactly did I learn?" Kage seemed glad that Link was finally listening and explained. "There are three basic magics that a warrior will learn when he starts out. Combat. Immediate self-healing. And Shielding. The Tri-Force of Courage seems to make you adept at these particular magic types. Your combat magic is a bit different seeing as it uses the Tri-Forces power, it's stronger than almost all other types of magic. Your immediate self-healing repairs broken bones, cuts and bruises as I'm sure you've noticed. Though if it works on the same level as most self-healing, any cut deeper than two inches, internal bleeding or ruptured organs can't be undone. As I've just shown you, your magic shielding is almost impenetrable on its own, when combined with metals, you can make it even better." Link scrunched his eyebrows in thought "What do you mean by combining the magic with metals?" "Magical methods and mundane methods can very often be combined with one and other. Many metals absorb magic and strengthen their abilities. Different types of magics blend better with different types of metals. Just as different healing magics blend better with different types of herbs." Link contemplated this for a bit "So armor of a certain metal as well as a sword would work best for me?" "In your case things are a bit different. Heavy armor wouldn't work best because the fighting style you use is the hero's. It requires a lot of speed and range of motion so a light mail and a shield would work best. As for a sword, you can use one of any material you like, the Tri-Force's magic of combat is so great that it works with any metal; but if you wish to be at your full potential, there is truly only one sword for you." "Which sword is that?" Kage smirked "That, I won't tell you yet." Link sighed "and why not?" Kage chuckled "Because there's no fun in that." "I'm glad you're enjoying your-self." Link said as he rolled his eyes. "I have a question or you Kage." Malon piped up "Well actually two." Kage turned his attention to her as if he had forgotten she was there. "Yes?" "First of all, if what you've been saying is true, how do you know so much about our world if your supposedly from another?" _Shit._ Kage had to think up a reason; the truth was not going to help the whole trust issues they were having towards him. "Your world is somewhat behind ours in terms of magic. We've used it to learn of multiple other worlds, yours being closely linked to ours, we had to learn all we could. Me being one of the greatest warriors, I had to know everything. Be sure nothing could be used against me." Malon seemed to accept this answer and as did Link. "So there are other worlds beyond yours and ours?" _Dammit, sometimes these kids were too smart for their own good._ "Yes, but it does no good to worry about them, it's better for us to focus on the here and now." Before Malon could question him about this further he moved on. "Now you had another question?" "What are you going to do about my father's sword?"


End file.
